Heureux qui comme Ulysse
by JustePhi
Summary: "Attends. C'est qui ce gosse ? -Ta prochaine victime". Ou comment le tueur décide de sauver le fils d'une de ses vieilles connaissances. Suite UM15 (tous les personnages sont issus d'Unknown Movies.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Vincent s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route et sortit de sa Fiat Panda (lawl) blanche. Il jeta un regard circulaire au tour de lui à la recherche d'une silhouette familière.

Là. Il était là.

Planté au beau milieu d'un champ comme un con. Vincent se rua vers lui.

«Mais où t'étais passé bordel ? Un mois ! Un putain de mois ! Tu crois vraiment que... »

Il se figea.

Devant cet abruti se tenait un gamin. Un gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui n'avait rien à faire là.

«Attends. C'est qui, ce gosse ?»

Deux longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Deux longues secondes durant lesquelles Vincent songea que si son complice (son _ex-complice_) lui sortait une vanne foireuse du genre «_Je suis son père ssshhh_», là, promis, il allait vraiment le buter, que ce gamin avait dix ans, douze grand maximum, et enfin qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air con, tout seuls dans leur champ au milieu de nulle part.

Deux secondes.

Laurent finit par répondre avec fierté :

«Ta prochaine victime.

-Que...quoi ?! Mais ça va pas, t'es complètement con ou quoi ?

-Bah je...

-Non, en fait non, c'est mieux que tu répondes pas. Pousse toi.»

D'un coup d'épaule, il écarta Laurent et emmena le gosse à part, quelques mètres de loin. Dans un geste aussi spontané qu'inattendu, il s'accroupit pour ne pas effrayer le petit.

«D'où tu viens bonhomme ?

-Bah de chez Laurent. Je jouais à la Play, et puis il a reçu un coup de fil, et il m'a dit de m'habiller et de monter dans la voiture. Voilà. »

Le tueur retint un geste de soulagement. Ça voulait dire que le gosse n'avait pas été malmené, que personne n'était encore à sa recherche. Que c'était encore réparable. _Ta prochaine victime_. Alors que son regard croisait celui de l'enfant, le fantôme de Max dansa devant ses yeux. Pendant quelque secondes, il faillit perdre pied. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième mort inutile.

Une minute. Chez Laurent ?

«Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais chez lui ?

-Il me garde quand il y a personne chez moi.

-C'est qui tes parents ? C'est qui ton père ? »

Le visage du gamin s'assombrit. Le tueur se retint de hurler et le secouer dans tous les sens pour qu'il réponde.

«J'en ai pas, de père.

-Il est parti ? Se méprit Vincent avec tout le tact qu'on lui connaît.

-Il est mort !

-Ah. »

Vincent se releva. Il savait qu'il était censé dire un truc comme « _Je suis désolé_ » mais en fait c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Laurent connaissait ce gosse depuis longtemps, soit. Mais quel était le rapport avec lui ? Pourquoi faire de lui une victi...

_Oh non. Non, non, non, non._

«Il faisait quoi ton père, comme métier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâle.

-Il était policier. »

Vincent ferma les yeux.

«Commissaire de police ?

-C'est ça. »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Laurent le regardait en souriant.


	2. Road-trip

**Chapitre 1 : Road-trip**

_Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage  
Ou comme celui-là qui conquit la Toison,  
Et puis est retourné plein d'usage et raison,  
Vivre entre ses parents le reste de son âge ! _

Joachim Du Bellay

…

Ainsi donc, voilà ce à quoi cet abruti de Laurent s'était consacré pendant un mois : renouer avec la femme de son ancien patron, lui faire baisser sa garde, amadouer le gosse pour mieux le kidnapper et le livrer à lui, Vincent, sur un plateau d'argent, comme un trophée de chasse, persuadé d'avoir mis au point un plan génial. Vincent l'imaginait très bien se frotter les mains de satisfaction à l'idée de massacrer un pauvre gosse. S'il n'avait pas été un dangereux tueur, il aurait fondu en larmes.

C'est qu'il avait des principes. Des hommes, des femmes, il voulait bien tuer quelques-uns pour délivrer son message. Mais pas un gosse parfaitement innocent. Quand bien même le père du gosse parfaitement innocent susmentionné l'aurait traqué pendant des mois. De plus, il aurait voulu crever sur place plutôt que de rendre service à Laurent -mais cette dernière raison, peu glorieuse, il ne se l'avoua pas.

«C'est quoi ton nom bonhomme ?

-Ulysse.

-Ulysse Thorel ?

-Oui. Et vous ?»

Vincent ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il se pencha légèrement et murmura :

«Écoute. Tu vois la bagnole blanche, là-bas ? A mon signal, tu cours et tu montes dedans. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

-Mais je...

-Fais ce que je te dis !»

Il rejoignit ensuite Laurent, en faisant tout son possible pour résister à la tentation de le frapper pour lui faire ravaler son petit air satisfait.

C'était délicat. Très délicat.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer Laurent devant le gamin (et dieu sait à quel point il en avait envie pourtant). Mais s'il ne faisait rien, c'était Laurent qui ferait la peau au gosse.

Du tact, du doigté. Il lui fallait jouer la carte de l'effet de surprise. Juste pour gagner un peu de temps, quelques minutes pour remonter dans la voiture et tailler la route. C'était serré mais jouable.

«Pas mal hein ? Fanfaronna Laurent.

-Le fils du commissaire comme victime... Je n'y aurais pas pensé, j'avoue. Bien joué, mec.»

Il y avait des jours comme ça où Vincent se donnait envie de vomir.

«Bon tu vas lui parler de quel film avant qu'on le bute, du coup ?

-Le film ? Ah oui...marmonna le tueur en surveillant le gosse de coin de l'œil.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, je me disais, faudrait repenser à la répartition des tâches. Genre, toi tu causes cinéma, et moi je le tue, comme ça c'est équilibré. Faut de la discipline dans une équipe, tu vois ?

-Ouais...ouais. Si tu y tiens.

-Faut toujours que tu fasses les blasés dès que je m'investis, c'est abusé. Bon, quel film ?

-Voyons, fit mine de réfléchir Vincent. Il y en a un super dont on parle pas assez, c'est un film iranien, et genre le mec il fait...ça.»

Au «ça» il lui flanqua son poing gauche dans l'estomac avec toute la force dont il était capable. Son poing droit le cueillit au niveau du menton dans un craquement plus qu'inquiétant -jouissif.

«Cours !»

Il eut le temps de voir Ulysse se précipiter vers la voiture. Brave petit.

Laurent poussa un grognement et se jeta sur lui pour le renverser, prenant le dessus, mais Vincent parvint à basculer sur le côté et frappa une troisième fois, plus fort, un peu hasard. Il entendit nettement une côte se briser.

Tact et doigté. Tout en finesse. Très important, la finesse.

Il se releva péniblement (c'est qu'il lui avait fait mal, l'autre con) et se précipita à la suite du gamin, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Soupir de soulagement. Devant eux, la route faisait un virage, puis un autre, et rejoignait la nationale. S'ils passaient ces virages, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

«Monsieur ? M'sieur ?

-Putain, mais quoi encore ?!

-Je crois qu'il nous suit.»

Le cinéphile jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur. Une voiture bleue leur collait au train. Il reconnut distinctement Laurent qui conduisait, l'air furieux. _Coriace, l'assistant._

Soudain, la voiture bleue accéléra pour se placer à sa hauteur.

«Mais...il va nous barrer la route, ce con !»

Pris de panique, Vincent tourna à droite. La voiture fit une embardée et s'engagea cahin-caha sur une petite route de campagne cabossée et trouée, faisant voler le gravier sous ses pneus. Ulysse poussa un cri lorsqu'il se cogna contre la portière. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attaché sa ceinture, ce petit crétin ?

«Attache-toi !»

Terrorisé, l'enfant obéit. Vincent vérifia dans le rétroviseur que Laurent ne les suivait plus. Il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, ce taré retrouverait leur trace (il fallait au moins reconnaître cette qualité aux imbéciles bornés dans son genre : quand ils voulaient un truc, ils lâchaient rien), mais ils venaient de gagner un temps précieux.

«J'ai faim. Réclama Ulysse qui avait le sens des priorités.

\- Sers-toi dans la boîte à gants.

-Je peux prendre une bière aussi ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais fous-moi la paix.»

Le pré-ado ne se formalisa nullement de cette remarque et mordit dans un sandwich.

«Tu habites loin ?

-Assez. Je crois. Avec Laurent, on a roulé pendant des heures. Mais je ne sais plus par où on est passé exactement.

-Génial. Vous êtes partis dès qu'il a reçu le coup de téléphone ?

-Oui. Et on est arrivés deux minutes avant vous. On a roulé tout du long.»

Vincent fit un rapide calcul. Le môme habitait donc à trois bonnes heures d'ici. L'heure était aux alentours de midi. Même avec une raisonnable marge d'erreur, le gosse serait rentré avant que la nuit tombe, en fin d'après-midi.

«Hercule, écoutes moi bien.

-Ulysse.

-Oui, bon. Ce qui vient de se passer ne s'est jamais passé. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, OK ? Si on te demande, tu m'as jamais vu. A personne. Tu m'entends ?

-Compris, répondit docilement le gosse, la bouche encore pleine. Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Parce que si je ne suis pas là pour réparer les boulettes de l'autre abruti, personne d'autre ne le fera.

-C'est pas un abruti Laurent. Mon père lui faisait confiance.

-On voit ce que ça a donné.»

Vincent regretta sa remarque car la lèvre inférieure du mioche se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

«Je veux rentrer à la maison, couina-t-il.

-Mais bon dieu de merde, hurla le conducteur en accélérant, c'est ce que je t'explique depuis le début !

-Oui, mais moi je t'aime pas. Je veux rentrer avec Laurent.

-Tu peux pas, ricana le conducteur. Regarde, j'accélère.»

L'aiguille du cadran de bord atteignait les 100 km/h. La voiture blanche quitta la chaotique route de campagne et s'engagea sur la départementale. Vincent appuya sur la pédale et s'amusa à tourner le volant à droite et à gauche en riant. A chaque exclamation de terreur d'Ulysse, il accélérait, jouant à lui faire peur. 120 km/h. 130. A 135, un virage arriva très vite. Il eut juste le temps de ralentir, frôlant la barrière de sécurité de justesse, et retrouva une vitesse décente.

«Ça t'apprendra à me répondre, lança-t-il, féroce. Tiens-toi tranquille, maintenant.»

Le fils du commissaire se tourna vers lui, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés par l'émerveillement.

«C'était trop cool ! Mieux que sur la Play ! On pourra recommencer ?»

Vincent poussa un long soupir. C'était pas gagné.

…

La suite du voyage se passa sans incident majeur, Ulysse ayant eu la bonne idée de piquer un somme. Vincent, quant à lui, réfléchissait intensément.

C'était tout lui : agir, risquer sa peau, et là, et seulement là, réfléchir.

Au fond, il s'en tapait bien de ce gosse, avant aujourd'hui. Il ne soupçonnait même pas son existence. L'idée que ce commissaire inflexible, prêt à tout pour le tuer, puisse avoir une femme et des gosses, bref une vie normale et tranquille, le dépassait totalement. (De fait, l'idée même d'avoir une femme et des gosses le dépassait totalement, mais ceci est un autre débat).

Il repensa à Maxence, de ces pensées fugaces qui reviennent en un éclair au moment où on s'y attend le moins. L'odeur de sang dans la voiture où il s'était flingué, les vitres recouvertes d'un drap noir. Maxence qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre mort inutile.

Son regard se posa sur le gosse. Lui au moins, il pouvait le sauver. Il se _rachetait_. Et il...

Quelque chose le frappa soudain.

C'était trop facile.

D'accord, sur le coup ils avaient eu chaud aux miches, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils roulaient, et pas de flics ni de Laurent en vue. Le cinéphile ne doutait pas que son complice (_ex-complice_) était un parfait imbécile, mais il savait que Laurent était tout à fait capable de les suivre, ou tout du moins appeler les flics. Or, la route était parfaitement calme, et il commençait à croire qu'il arriverait à ramener le petit sans encombre, ce qui était, paradoxalement, parfaitement suspect et inquiétant.

«Achille ?

-Ulysse.

-C'est pareil. Tu m'as bien dit que tu habitais à Perdutroux ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On arrive. Dans vingt minutes, tu es chez toi.

-Ça aura été rapide, dit le gamin, ravi.

-C'est l'avantage de griller toutes les limitations de vitesse.

-Mais tu vas pas avoir une amende ?

-Le propriétaire légitime de la voiture, si.

-Mais c'est du vol ! Je ne veux pas rouler dans une voiture volée !

-Fils de flic, hein ? Marmonna Vincent, goguenard. Elle va être super fun, ton adolescence. J'essaie de te sauver les miches alors t'as pas le choix. Sois déjà content d'avoir le siège passager. Je la donne pas à n'importe qu...»

Le tueur freina brusquement.

La route était bloquée par une barrière. Et à côté de cette barrière, une voiture de flic.

Avec Laurent à l'intérieur.

…

**Hey ! Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, c'est vraiment super :D **

**Je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite arrivera par contre, désolée d'avance. **

**A bientôt pour la suite. JustePhi**


	3. Tu paieras pour tes crimes

**Chapitre 2 : Tu paieras pour tes crimes**

«Merde.»

Vincent voulut repartir en marche arrière, mais deux autres voitures lui barraient la route.

Ils étaient encerclés.

Il se disait bien que c'était trop facile.

"Descends de la voiture ! Mains sur le capot ! Déconne-pas !

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour sortir ? Lui demanda le gamin. Ils t'ont donné un ordre, tu dois...

-Ouh, tu vas vite me gaver toi, je le sens. Dit Vincent sans bouger d'un pouce."

Il évalua rapidement la situation.

Un, les flics avaient peur : ça se voyait à leur teint blême et à leurs mains qui tremblaient insensiblement. Comme une légère appréhension, une faille minuscule.

Deux, la barrière était inutile au possible, c'était du toc. Le gosse aurait pu la renverser d'une seule main, il en était certain. Obstacle superflu, donc. Deuxième faille.

Trois, il n'avait absolument pas le choix, de toute façon.

Doucement, tout doucement, il recula la voiture. Les policiers crurent naïvement qu'il se garait avant de sortir, mais il n'en était rien.

Il prenait son élan, avant de foncer tête baissée. _Ça passe ou ça casse._

Accélérateur, le levier de vitesse, coup de volant brutal.

«Accroche-toi !»

La voiture fit un bond en avant et percuta la barrière dans un horrible craquement, l'envoyant voler à quelques mètres. L'aile arrière de la Fiat blanche percuta une des voitures de police, mais le conducteur ne s'en soucia pas, accélérant encore.

Survivre, quoi qu'il arrive.

_J'ai pas peur de crever, mais que mon message meure. _

Dans le rétro, il vit les trois voitures qui le suivaient, sirènes hurlantes.

_J'ai pas peur de crever, mais..._

Il ricana. Des gyrophares, comme si ça allait l'impressionner.

_J'ai pas peur de crever._

A côté de lui, Ulysse s'était tassé dans son siège, trop stupéfait pour protester -hallelujah. A un croisement, il aperçut un gigantesque camion, de plusieurs mètres de long, qui arrivait sur sa droite. C'était sa seule chance. Il accéléra encore, et encore.

_Pas peur. De. Crever. _

Le camion arrivait vite, lui aussi. Il retint son souffle.

_Pas peur, pas peur, pas..._

Poussa un hurlement.

«Putaaaaaaaaain !»

Il frôla l'avant du camion, manquant être percuté de plein fouet, mais réussit à passer -et s'attira un long klaxonnement furieux. Sans même se retourner, Vincent reconnut le délicieux craquement de la tôle de la voiture de police qui s'emplafonnait dans le poids lourd, klaxons, cris, gyrophares, exclamations de fureur.

Il les avait semé, sans réussir à y croire. Cela s'était joué à une dizaine de centimètres...

Le bonheur, il ne connaissait pas -il avait oublié ce que c'était. Mais le soulagement qui le prit à cette seconde précise était de loin le plus beau sentiment du monde. Il éclata d'un rire franc et ralentit un peu.

«Je veux descendre ! Hurla Ulysse, prompt à tout gâcher.

-Ta gueule, la chochotte. On est pas morts.»

Secrètement, il croisa les doigts pour que la voiture accidentée soit celle de Laurent. S'il pouvait crever vite, celui-là, ça l'arrangerait un peu. _Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir_, se dit-il, philosophe. Il se consola en songeant au bordel qu'il avait semé. Et une petite voix dans sa tête chantonnait inlassablement «_Vous êtes vivants, vivants, vivants_».

...

«J'ai faim, dit le gamin quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mais tu penses qu'à bouffer en fait.

-Maman dit que c'est la croissance.

-La mienne dit «Tu saoûles.»

-Toi-même.

-Woh, la vieille punchline, tu crains.

-C'est toi qui est vieux.

-Et toi t'es un petit con.

-Et toi tu...

-OK ! OK ! On va acheter à manger, cria Le Tueur, furieux. De toute façon, on doit changer de véhicule, on va bientôt s'arrêter à une station. Cette voiture là est trop reconnaissable, maintenant. Et si tu fais une seule remarque à propos des règles, ajouta-t-il en le foudroyant du regard, des lois, de mes décisions, ou je ne sais quoi, promis juré, je t'abandonne au bord de la route comme un clebs.»

Le petit garçon se le tint pour dit et garda (enfin) le silence.

«Mais j'ai besoin d'une pause, d'abord.»

…

Vincent prit un embranchement, puis un autre, un autre, roulant au hasard, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, jusqu'à dénicher une minuscule route qui s'enfonçait dans des bois. Il coupa le contact et s'extirpa du véhicule, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, les jambes tremblantes. Après un mois d'ennui et d'ennui languissant, planqué dans une station d'autoroute miteuse, il avait presque perdu ses réflexes et son endurance. Presque. Après tout ces mois de traque, il s'était développé en lui quelque chose de la bête sauvage, méfiant, rompu à tous les dangers, impossible à piéger.

Il s'adossa à un arbre, reprenant lentement son souffle et ses esprits, légèrement hébété par le déluge d'émotions -le soulagement, la peur panique, le bonheur, la haine, le chagrin, dans le désordre- qui déferlait sur lui depuis le début de la journée. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa (brève) rencontre avec Maxence, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu arriver la semaine précédente. Tout s'était passé si vite.

Ulysse vint le tirer de sa torpeur en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il grogna et se décala de quelques centimètres, moins pour lui laisser de la place que garder ses distances avec ce morveux.

«Tu le connaissais, mon père ? Demanda brutalement ce dernier.

-Quelle importance.»

_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ?  
_Une blessure béante, au niveau des côtes. Le sang qui tombait, goutte à goutte, sur le sol. Il se souvenait l'avoir fixé longtemps, bien après que le coup soit parti, en pensant «C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Vraiment ?».

«Tu connaissais mon nom de famille, et tu savais qu'il était commissaire.

-Je l'ai connu. Un peu.»

_Fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !  
_Des mois de traque, pour finalement en finir dans cette cave moisie, retour à la case départ. Quelle ironie.  
_Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Non !  
_Ses cris le réveillaient encore la nuit.

«Tu es flic aussi ?

-Tss. Le comble.»

Malgré la gravité de la conversation, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

«Vous étiez amis, alors ?

-Non plus.»

Il avait déjà tué avant, bien sûr. Mais avant, c'était pour rire. Ça ne comptait pas vraiment comme un crime, puisqu'il s'en foutait. Ils n'avaient aucune valeur, ces corps de chiffons. Mais _lui_, devant _lui_, ligoté et impuissant, suppliant (c'est ça qui avait été le plus terrible, paradoxalement. L'entendre le supplier. Il avait la nausée rien que d'y penser.), il avait hésité. Il avait hésité à tirer !  
_Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ?  
_Le métal froid dans sa main moite le hantait toujours.

«On s'est juste croisés à quelques reprises. Pour le travail.*

-Ha bon...Et tu l'aimais bien ?

-Mais lâche moi merde ! En quoi ça t'intéresse, de toute façon ? Y a plein d'autres types qui l'ont connu mille fois mieux que moi.

-Je sais bien !»

Vincent se tourna vers le petit garçon. Son visage était implorant. Ses yeux disaient «Parle moi de lui, s'il te plait, fais le vivre quelques secondes de plus. Le regard d'un enfant qui veut son papa près de lui, par tous les moyens. Un regard béant de douleur. Le tueur détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir l'expression de son visage. La souffrance, c'est comme la mort et le soleil, ça ne se regarde pas en face. **

L'adulte se releva brusquement et reprit le volant.

«Viens, on y va.

-Où ça ?

-Acheter de la bouffe. Et changer de voiture.»

…

Ils dénichèrent un parking abandonné (il devait y avoir deux ou trois voitures garées), agrémenté d'une pompe à essence archaïque et un supermarché à moitié en friche, géré par un vieillard à l'air revêche.

«Je m'occupe de la voiture, et toi de la bouffe, expliqua Vincent. Tu achètes tout en vitesse (il lui glissa un peu de monnaie dans le creux de la main) et tu me rejoins. Je serai juste ici. Grouille.»

L'enfant s'engouffra dans la boutique, tandis qu'il sortait de la voiture, raflant au passage ses maigres bagages dans un sac plastique vert.

Il y avait trois voitures sur le parking, toutes occupées. Il ferma les yeux et chantonna dans sa tête «Amstamgram, pic et pic et colegram», et se décida pour la plus petite des voitures, une noire, passe-partout à souhait. Il vérifia que son flingue était chargé et s'approcha du conducteur -qui était en fait une conductrice, arme au poing.

«Descends de la voiture. Si tu cries, je te bute. Si tu descends pas, je te bute. Magne.»

Terrorisée, la quadragénaire (permanentée, laquée, poudrée, tiercé gagnant dans l'ordre) leva les mains en l'air et sortit, en lui demandant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

«C'est bien mamie. Maintenant, aboule la clef. Vite.»

Il lui tordit le poignet. Clic. Petit objet métallique dans le creux de sa paume. Il la repoussa avec dédain, et tira -au poumon droit. Merci, le silencieux. Il monta en voiture sans lui accorder un autre regard, et démarra. A ce moment précis, Ulysse revint de ses emplettes et regagna la place passager, sans avoir le temps de se demander à qui appartenait la voiture. Ils démarrèrent.

«Je n'ai pas perdu la main, murmura le Tueur avec amertume.

-De quoi ?

-Rien. Tu me demandes pas si c'est une voiture volée ?

-J'ai pas envie que tu m'abandonnes sur la route comme un clebs.

-Bieen. Tu apprends vite en fait.

-Et ch'est quoi cha ? Demanda l'enfant, la bouche pleine de chips, en prenant le sac de plastique vert.»

Sans quitter la route des yeux, Vincent lui arracha sèchement des mains.

«Ne touche plus jamais à ça !»

Farouche, il déposa le sac à ses pieds. Son contenu était la seule chose précieuse qu'il possédait, et il n'était pas question que l'autre nabot pose ses sales pattes dessus.

«Je sais absolument pas par où passer pour te déposer chez toi, du coup. A force d'esquiver tous les flics, on s'est éloignés de ton bled. C'est malin. Je dois rejoindre la nationale, ils ont sûrement foutu des barrages partout...

-Au fait, t'es passé à la télé.

-D'où tu sais ça, toi ?

-Dans la boutique. Y avait les infos à la télé et y avait ta tête dessus. Ils disaient...(il baissa la voix) Ils disaient que t'es dangereux. Que t'as déjà tué des gens. C'est vrai ?

-Fais pas gaffe. Ils disent plein de conneries, à la télé. Tu as pris à bouffer pour moi, aussi ?

-Ha bon, dit Ulysse, complètement rassuré. Oui, tiens.»

Vincent ne releva pas l'absurdité de la conversation (décidément, les enfants avaient un QI très, très bas) et garda le silence. Ça faisait des mois qu'une photo de lui tournait à la télé et dans les journaux, jusque là, rien de nouveau. Il ne signait pas ses crimes -pas explicitement, mais il était aisément reconnaissable. En soi, qu'il soit recherché ne lui posait aucun problème (enfin, pas plus que d'habitude), mais il aurait préféré qu'Ulysse ne soit pas au courant. Un coup de bol qu'il ait réussi à détourner son attention. Soudain, il manqua d'air. Tuer des gens, lui, quelle idée !

_Le commissaire_, chuchota une petite voix._ Le flic, la princesse, le photographe, l'ado fan de Projet X, le réalisateur porno, la conductrice de parking...Il faudra payer pour tes crimes, un jour. Tu paieras chaque larme de sang qui a coulé par ta faute. Et tu le sais._

«Trop de sang, murmura-t-il en mordant dans son sandwich...sel ! Se reprit-il précipitamment. Trop de sel. C'est trop salé, on dirait de l'eau de mer.*** Ha, ha...eau de mer...C'est drôle, hein ?

-T'es vraiment bizarre, dit le petit avec dédain.»

Sans mot dire, le Tueur reprit la nationale vers Perdutroux. S'il ne tombait sur aucun flic (bon, fallait pas rêver), tant mieux. Dans le cas contraire...il improviserait. Il s'en sortait toujours. Voilà, c'est ça qu'il fallait se dire, se dire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. S'il y croyait assez fort, ça marcherait forcément. Ça _devait_ marcher.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa méthode Coué. Ulysse se saisit de l'objet, planqué dans la boîte à gants, et lut le nom de celui qui appelait.

«C'est écrit...'Machin' ?

-Raccroche.»

Kidnapper un gosse, le mettre dans une merde pas possible, le balancer à la police, et cet abruti l'appelait ensuite comme une petite fleur. Crétin. Le Tueur éteignit son téléphone et le rangea dans son précieux sac en plastique. Le portable rejoignit ainsi une bouteille de bière tiède, et une dizaine de pages, pliées en deux avec une douceur infinie. Elles étaient couvertes d'une écriture fine et serrée. Sur les feuillets, des petites gouttelettes de sang séchaient, doucement, recouvrant certains mots.

_J'aurais aimé avoir un ami. Un pour me comprendre._

…

*Les fans de WTC savent :P

**Inspiré de la maxime de La Rochefoucauld

***Spéciale dédicace à LinksTheSun et ses NMT haha.

**Encore merci pour vos retours :D (et pardon aux personnes perturbées par les noms de mes persos). JustePhi.**


	4. Nuit noire

**Chapitre 3 : Nuit Noire**

«Je propose qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit. Lança Vincent en arrêtant la voiture en bordure de l'autoroute, alors que la nuit tombait.

-Mais...On va dormir ici alors ?

-Cap'tain Obvious.

-Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le conducteur, méfiant.

-Commander une pizza. Oh, et prévenir ma mère que je ne suis pas mort, _accessoirement_. La routine, quoi.»

Le plus vieux fut surpris par le ton mordant du gamin. Un ton d'adulte, cynique. Pas si Bisounours que ça, finalement. Et pas aussi stupide qu'il ne le laissait penser.

«T'as quel âge, en fait ?

-Ben, dix ans...pourquoi ?

-Pour rien...Tiens. Mais grouille toi. Et tu ne lui dis pas où nous sommes, surtout. Juste que tu vas bien, et que tu reviens le plus vite possible. Rien d'autre. Clair ?

-Très clair, répondit sèchement le petit avant de composer le numéro.»

D'accord, Vincent était complètement bluffé. Malgré son peu d'expérience, il savait que les mômes de dix ans ne se comportaient pas ainsi. Pas avec ce ton autoritaire et sûr de lui qui lui rappelaient dangereusement quelqu'un d'autre...

«Allô, maman, c'est Ulysse...Attends, attends, crie pas. Je vais bien. Je...Oui..non ! Surtout pas ! Dis leur juste que ça va...Mais arrête, il...non mais, il veut me ramener à la maison...Bientôt...crie pas !...ça va. On mange des sandwiches...Oui...je dois te laisser, je rentre bientôt, on est déjà en route...oui...(il rougit légèrement)...oui...Moi aussi m'man. J'arrive. J'arrive bientôt.»

Il raccrocha en vitesse et rendit l'appareil à son propriétaire. Ce dernier n'eut pas le cœur de lui lancer une pique et garda le silence. Le petit garçon ramena ses genoux contre son torse et appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

«Comment on va faire pour rentrer ? Demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

-J'sais pas. Faut passer là où les flics n'ont pas mis de barrages.

-Ouais en gros, je serais rentré pour ma majorité.

-Mais non, tu...

-Tu me saoûles à la fin, hurla l'enfant en se tournant vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes. Je t'ai pas sonné ! Tu aurais du me laisser avec Laurent, il ne me voulait pas de mal. Et toi t'as tout fichu en l'air, et maintenant je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi, et maman est toute seule à s'inquiéter à la maison ! C'est de ta faute !

-Pardon de t'avoir sauvé les fesses, répliqua Vincent, drapé dans sa dignité.

-J'en ai marre des questions ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as entraîné là-dedans. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait me faire, Laurent, hein ? Il voulait me tuer ? Pourquoi alors, je lui ai rien fait ! Et tu es qui, toi ? Je ne sais même pas ton nom !»

Il sanglotait maintenant, éperdu, et Vincent était à deux doigts de le balancer par dessus bord et de partir loin, très loin, plutôt que d'avoir à subir ça.

«Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir, se contenta-t-il de grommeler de manière pitoyable. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que...»

Il comprit que c'était la phrase de trop.

«J'ai pas envie de te faire confiance, connard !»

L'enfant essuya rageusement ses larmes, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, certainement pour proférer d'autres insultes et de terribles menaces qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la bouche d'un enfant, le tueur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en déclarant :

«Je m'appelle Vincent. Là, c'est bon ? Je m'appelle Vincent et j'ai...hum, j'ai travaillé avec Laurent quelque temps, et puis on s'est perdu de vue, j'ai préféré prendre mes distances. Il est pas net. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais il lui manque clairement une case. Je sais pas ce qu'il voulait te faire, ni même s'il avait réellement l'intention de te faire du mal, mais j'ai pas voulu prendre de risque.»

Le Tueur était assez fier de son petit speech, il fallait bien l'avouer. Et puis, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de mentir. Enfin...pas trop. A part sur la dernière phrase, disons. Tout le reste était la pure vérité. Légèrement abrégée, certes, mais dans le fond, c'était la vérité. Il avait dit le plus important.

...Bon, d'accord, il avait _un peu_ caché le plus important.

_Sans tes crimes_, murmura sa conscience, _on n'en serait pas là. Tu n'aurais pas rencontré le Commissaire, ni Laurent, il ne serait pas devenu à moitié fou à la mort de son patron, il n'aurait pas kidnappé ce gosse et on n'en serait pas là. Il a raison le mioche, tout est de ta faute, depuis le début, de ta faute et celle de ton obsession pour le cinoche, et maintenant t'es coincé. A toi d'assumer maintenant, mec. _

«Vous avez travaillé sur quoi ?

-Le...euh. Le cinéma. En quelque sorte.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Ouaip, répondit Vincent, le visage illuminé de fierté à l'évocation du Septième Art.

-Laurent est vraiment fou ?

-Il en a l'air en tout cas, c'est sûr.

-Mais si c'est lui le dangereux malade...pourquoi les flics te poursuivent alors ?»

Le cerveau de Vincent cessa de fonctionner. Trois solutions s'offraient à lui.

Tout révéler maintenant «Oui, alors, en fait je suis un tueur en série, c'est pour ça».

Ne pas répondre et de nouveau s'attirer les foudres du môme. Le menacer pour qu'il cesse de poser des questions. Esquiver.

Ou alors, mentir.

Il choisit prudemment cette dernière option.

«Hé bien, parce que je t'ai emmené avec moi. Ils croient que je t'ai enlevé, alors qu'en réalité je te ramène simplement chez toi.

-Bah, pourquoi tu leur expliques pas au lieu de te cacher, alors ?»

Oh merde.

Merde, merde, merde, merde.

Ce gosse était diabolique.

«J'ai frappé Laurent ce matin, commença-t-il prudemment, c'est une infraction à la loi. Et...j'ai fait deux, trois conneries, plus jeune. J'ai un casier judiciaire. S'ils me trouvent, ils vont te rendre à Laurent et tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

-Je...(l'enfant prit une grande inspiration). Je comprends. Merci. Pour tout ça...Et...je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne savais pas que...

-C'est bon. Dors maintenant.»

Recevoir des excuses. Lui pardonner. Lui pardonner, à _lui_ ! Franchement, c'était si ironique qu'il en aurait presque ri, si le désespoir ne l'avait pas envahi en premier.

Vincent regarda avec dégoût son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Le mensonge l'avait sauvé, une fois de plus.

Combien de temps, encore ?

…

Ulysse ne bougeait plus, sans doute écroulé de sommeil. Il avait la tête tournée vers la vitre, ce qui fait qu'il ne voyait pas son visage. En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, Vincent souleva son sac en plastique sur ses genoux, et en sortit les feuilles de Maxence, le cœur battant. Toute la journée, il avait attendu de pouvoir les lire. Il avait besoin de réponses. Il prit une page au hasard et commença sa lecture, en descendant sa dernière bouteille de bière -tiède- au passage.

_Trop de bruits, trop de...crasse. Je ne saurais pas expliquer. C'est juste que le monde est moche, tellement moche. J'ai bien essayé de voir des couleurs, m'émerveiller devant un coucher de soleil et tout, rien à faire, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas «le bonheur», c'est un concept abstrait. Rien ne m'intéresse, rien ne m'amuse ou ne m'émeut. Juste une immense lassitude. _

Vincent poussa un soupir et se renversa en arrière dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Las, lui aussi. Se haïssant. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, certaines phrases de Maxence sonnaient comme une évidence. Il aurait du deviner, il aurait du l'empêcher de..._partir_.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas compris à temps, putain ? Il aurait pu...il aurait du...

Il prit une autre page au hasard.

_Alors bon. A ce prix-là, autant arrêter tout, tout de suite. Rien de plus atroce que d'avoir la sensation permanente de perdre son temps sans pouvoir rien y faire. Voir sa vie s'écouler sous ses yeux, doucement, sans pouvoir se raccrocher à rien. Parce que c'est vrai. me reste plus rien. Même pas l'envie de me battre -ce vague instinct de survie qui m'a permis de tenir jusqu'ici._

_*J'ai plus envie de me battre, je crois que je suis pas fait pour ça. Dans mon cas, je pourrais avoir peur que les gens me traitent de lâche, mais il n'y aura pas de gens. Les gens. J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelque chose. Un truc infime et débile. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un ami. Un pour me comprendre_.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et poussa un long soupir en repliant les feuillets.

«Tu dors toujours pas, toi ? Gronda-t-il, avec un ton paternel dont il n'avait absolument pas conscience.

-J'y arrive pas.

-Oh, le pauvre. Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? Ironisa Vincent.»

L'enfant lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir.

«N'y pense même pas.

-Tu lis quoi ?»

Le Tueur leva les yeux au ciel.

«Le journal intime de ta sœur.»

D'un geste vif, le plus jeune s'empara de la première page et commença à la lire.

«Rends moi ça tout de suite !»

Furieux, Vincent agrippa le petit par la manche de son pull et le tira à lui pour récupérer sa précieuse relique.

«Ulysse Thorel, je te jure que si tu...

-Pourquoi il y a du sang sur la feuille ?»

La question, innocente, fit lâcher prise au Tueur. Il se renfonça dans son siège et s'appliqua à garder le visage le plus neutre possible.

«C'est le tien ?

-Non.

-Tu..est ce que tu l'as...tu sais. Tu ne l'as quand même pas...

-Non.

-Mais alors comment ça se fait qu'il y ait du...

-Tu te fous de moi ?»

Au regard de l'enfant, il comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Dix ans. Si adulte par moment, mais si naïf, encore.

«Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête.

-Oh...»

Ulysse frémit de dégoût et ses yeux devinrent humides.

Tant de compassion, de pitié, de naïveté, dans un être aussi minuscule. Autant d'émotions que lui, Vincent, était incapable de ressentir désormais.

«Bordel, mais tu vas pas te mettre à chialer quand même, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Espèce de guimauve dégoulinante.»

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, même si vous (oui, vous, les lecteurs) vous en étiez doutés : le Tueur n'était pas un as en matière d'introspection. Vraiment pas. Mais force était d'admettre qu'il était bel et bien _jaloux_. D'un gosse de dix ans (une vraie serpillière en plus). _Donne moi tes yeux_, aurait-il voulu dire. _Moi aussi, j'ai envie de croire que le monde est beau et gentil autour de moi. J'en ai tellement marre des gens qui meurent, si tu savais. J'en ai tellement marre d'en avoir rien à foutre de rien._

Mais bien sûr, il ne dit rien. Il reprit sèchement la feuille et la rangea avec les autres.

«Si tu retouches encore à ça...

-Je finis au bord de la route comme un clebs ? Hasarda Ulysse, docile.

-Exactement. Dors maintenant.

-J'ai pas envie. Je veux voir maman.

-Bordel, tu commences réellement à...»

Un toc-toc détourna leur attention. Vincent tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant Laurent, qui toquait à la vitre de la portière en souriant.

…

Vincent ouvrit violemment la portière, repoussant son complice (_ex-complice_, putain), tout en sortant son arme de sa veste et le braquant sur lui. Un seul geste, parfait.

Laurent leva les mains en l'air sans se départir de son calme, ni de son sourire satisfait (Dieu, ce sourire, c'était ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Vincent aurait voulu le lui arracher. Littéralement. De ses propres mains).

«Alors ? On dit plus bonjour à son meilleur ami ?»**

Le tueur fit mine de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de son «meilleur ami».

«Très drôle, boss. Baisse ton arme s'il te plaît, je suis pas là pour me battre.

-Mais bien sûr.»

Ulysse sortit de la voiture et resta planté à quelques mètres, pétrifié par la panique, sans savoir à qui il devait faire confiance.

«Je veux juste vous rejoindre. Dit simplement Laurent.

-Après nous avoir mis les flics aux fesses, riche idée. Je devrais te buter.

-Mais tu ne peux pas.»

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Pas parce qu'il pensait que c'était une meilleure solution. Pas parce que son flingue n'était pas chargé. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie (oh non, définitivement pas pour ça).

Mais parce que, juste à côté de lui, se tenait Ulysse.

_Ils disaient que t'es dangereux. Que t'as déjà tué des gens. C'est vrai ? Mais non. Fais pas gaffe. Ils disent plein de conneries, à la télé._

Il fit un effort monumental pour se calmer, ravaler sa haine et baisser son arme -sans la ranger dans sa poche cependant, juste au cas où. Et ajouta, le ton féroce :

«En revanche, rien ne m'empêche de te mettre un pain, et emmener le petit avec moi à des kilomètres d'ici avant que t'aies le temps d'appeler tes collègues à l'aide.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça non plus, dit l'autre très calmement.

-Voyez-vous ça. Et pourquoi ?

-D'une part, toi, me mettre un pain, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup (le Tueur ricana de mépris). Et ensuite...»

Il marqua une pause.

«Ensuite ?

-Parce que je suis ta seule chance.»

...

***Ce dernier paragraphe n'est pas de moi. Il apparaît dans l'épisode 15 de Unknown Movies. (En revanche, le début du texte en purement fictif).**

****Réplique tirée de SLG (Épisode «Le Patron revient») **

**...**

**De nouveau, élan d'inspiration inopiné !**

**Message inutile du jour: mention spéciale à AD pour son WTC36 qui est absolument parfait (oui, rien à voir avec Unknown Movies, mais c'est du web-shows quand même et il _faut_ que je partage ma joie avec vous alors yolosef) ! C'est un grand jour pour Youtube, sérieusement, ce monsieur est un génie =) Oh, et celle (celui ?) qui écrit une fanfic sur l'intro genre «A la recherche du gland de Samuel» (mais qu'eeeest ce que je raconte...), je vous jure que je l'adopte xD  
**

**Allez, fin de la crise de fangirlisme, c'est tout pour moi.**

**A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.**


	5. Born to die

**Chapitre 4 : Born to die**

«Je suis ta seule chance. Dit simplement Laurent.

-Je crois pas que tu puisses être considéré comme une chance pour qui que ce soit.

-Si, je suis flic, je peux vous amener tous les deux chez le petit malgré les barrages. C'est moi le commissaire maintenant, je te rappelle (Ulysse lui jeta un regard plein de haine). Je suis le seul à pouvoir te couvrir pendant quelque temps. Techniquement, tu serais sous ma responsabilité. Si je dis que personne ne doit te toucher, ils ne le feront pas. On ramène le gosse chez lui, et je te laisse te sauver avant que les autres ne déboulent. Pas mal comme plan, non ?

-Plutôt crever !»

Vaguement agacé, Laurent finit par descendre ses bras endoloris, malgré l'arme que tenait toujours Vincent au creux de son poing. Ce dernier réfléchissait à toute vitesse en digérant chaque information. Laurent, commissaire, c'était impossible. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait au père d'Ulysse. Pas après ces plusieurs semaines passées en sa compagnie, pas avec tous ces meurtres. Il avait trahi. Comment, par quel stratagème avait il pu récupérer un poste si convoité, tout en étant devenu un meurtrier ?

C'était du bluff, il mentait forcément.

Le Tueur fut tiré de sa réflexion par Laurent qui ordonna sèchement à Ulysse :

«Retourne dans la voiture.»

L'enfant se tourna vers Vincent sans répondre, guettant une approbation de sa part.

«Vas-y, acquiesça le Tueur, en dissimulant sa surprise.»

Puis il entraîna Laurent à l'écart, en se retenant de ne pas le jeter à terre pour l'achever.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête putain ?! Cracha-t-il à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tu croyais vraiment que je comptais te laisser tuer ce pauvre gosse sans rien dire ? Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous. Au mieux, tu me balances aux flics, au pire, tu le tues quand j'ai le dos tourné. Sérieusement, s'emporta-t-il devant un geste agacé de son interlocuteur, tu t'attendais à quoi, un pot de bienvenue ?»

Laurent eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre, se contentant de le regarder fixement, le visage indéchiffrable. Le Tueur baissa la voix et reprit :

«Et comment t'as fait pour devenir flic de nouveau, d'abord ? T'as violé leur stock d'explosifs, tué des pauvres gamines qui n'avaient rien demandé, déserté ton job pendant des semaines, et tu as buté leur commissaire. Alors comment...»

Le jeune homme ricana.

«C'est drôle, quand tu trouves pas les réponses. On dirait un petit chiot perdu.

-La ferme. Explique.

-_Techniquement_, c'est toi qui lui as tiré dessus. Alors tu aurais très bien pu violer le stock d'explosifs aussi. Et me retenir en otage pendant tout ce temps. Et _techniquement_ c'est toi qui as tué le réalisateur porno, alors tu aurais très bien pu t'occuper des deux autres dans la foulée.»

Il se rapprocha d'un pas et conclut sur le ton de la confidence.

«Ils ont _tout_ gobé. Absolument tout. Et me voilà.»

Vincent ne soupçonnait même pas que Laurent puisse être encore plus gerbant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il serra les dents en comprenant que ce connard avait fait le choix très courageux et très brave de lui faire porter le chapeau. Et maintenant, il voulait le rejoindre. Il n'avait donc aucune dignité ?

«Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte, de nous suivre ? Pourquoi tu...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je comprends ce que tu fais.

-Et sinon, jouer sur les deux tableaux, ça te pose pas un léger problème de conscience ?

-Et toi ?

-Je passe pas mon temps à retourner ma veste comme toi.

-Mon œil ! Après tout ce temps à tuer sans aucun d'état d'âme, te voilà à vouloir épargner le fils de ton pire ennemi, comme si tu avais des principes. Genre, quand je fais ce qui m'arrange, je suis un immonde connard, mais alors, môssieur peut tout se permettre, parce qu'il a des principes et nia nia nia...»

Touché. Vincent retint une grimace et dit :

«Casse-toi, avant que je te descendes pour de bon. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut penser de moi, ce gosse.

-L'ennui, c'est que je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix.»

Son visage s'éclaira, le regard malsain, le sourire carnassier. Terrible.

Vincent devina quelques secondes avant ce que l'autre s'apprêtait à dire. Non, il n'oserait pas. Il n'oserait pas un truc aussi abject, aussi cliché, aussi...

«Ce serait dommage que le petit apprenne la vérité sur son papa chéri, hein ?»

Le chantage. Si putain, si, il avait osé. Le tueur se jeta sur lui, prêt à l'étrangler. Il en avait tellement rêvé, de ce moment, ses mains serrant son cou le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce qu'il...

«Tu...es sûr...d'en avoir...rien à foutre...de...de ce qu'il pense ? Articula difficilement Laurent, à demi étouffé.»

Du coin de l'œil, le cinéphile aperçut Ulysse qui le regardait d'un air horrifié à travers le pare-brise de la voiture. Cela suffit pour qu'il lâche sa _proie_, à contrecœur.

«Fils de pute...se contenta-t-il de persifler, haletant de colère. Il est hors de question que tu viennes. On se tire sans toi, point.

-Tu l'auras voulu.»

Plus rapide que son ennemi, Laurent se précipita vers l'enfant, pétrifié de panique, qui s'était roulé en boule à l'arrière de la voiture.

«Dis donc, Ulysse, lança-t-il en parlant exagérément fort. Tu sais, je le connaissais bien ton père. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il...»

Vincent eut juste le temps de bondir et le plaquer contre la voiture pour le faire taire. Ils échangèrent un long regard, victorieux pour l'un, haineux pour l'autre, et entre les deux, Ulysse qui ne comprenait ni l'un ni l'autre.

«D'accord, capitula Le Tueur d'une voix chargée de dégoût. Il vient avec nous.»

…

Ils reprirent tant bien que mal la route vers Perdutroux, Laurent indiquant les barrages à éviter à Vincent. Par miracle, Ulysse s'était rendormi. Le Tueur envia son odieuse et paisible respiration. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis...depuis Maxence. Ses paupières menaçaient de se mettre en grève toutes les cinq minutes, les traîtresses.

«Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé, pas vrai ? Lâcha Laurent.

-C'est très gay comme question.

-Sérieusement. T'as toujours cru que j'étais un débile léger. Un boulet. Le mec qui te colle aux basques et qui sert foutrement à rien.

-Je n'ai jamais _cru_ ça. Protesta Vincent, de nouveau tout à fait réveillé. Je l'ai constaté. C'est pas pareil.»

Laurent passa une main devant son visage, sans même réaliser l'absurdité de cette conversation.

«Tu veux me tuer, hein ?

-...

-Mais tu ne peux pas. Parce que si tu me tues, le gosse ne te feras plus jamais confiance. Alors tu devras me supporter encore un peu.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Gronda Vincent en se recentrant sur la route.»

Pas une réponse. Une promesse.

…

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Laurent décida de poursuivre son interrogatoire improvisé. Il lança, l'air de ne pas y toucher :

«Pourquoi je ne peux pas conduire ?»

Vincent poussa un long soupir.

«Parce que tu fais chier.

-Tu vas t'endormir sur le volant.

-Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier, ironisa Le Tueur.

-Sérieusement. Faut apprendre à déléguer, de temps en temps.

-C'est ça les conneries qu'on t'apprend, chez les flics ? Bah dis donc.

-Je croyais qu'on était une équipe.

-Tu fais pression sur moi. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais le choix...

-Non, je veux dire...(Laurent vérifia qu'Ulysse dormait). Avant que je parte. Juste après le réalisateur porno. On était une équipe, à ce moment-là. Un duo. Une team, quoi !»

De rage, Vincent flanqua un coup sur le volant, réveillant Ulysse.

«Tu m'emmerdes, Laurent. C'est quoi ton plan, depuis tout à l'heure, me faire une crise existentielle ou quoi ? On dirait une thérapie de couple, c'est glauque. Réfléchis pour une fois dans ta vie, merde !

-Tu m'as engagé, oui ou non ?

-Qu'eeest c'qui s'passe ? Marmonna l'enfant en baillant.

-Je ne t'ai pas engagé. Rétorqua Vincent en l'ignorant. Je t'ai pris parce que tu avais des grenades et que _tu me faisais pitié_. On n'est pas une équipe. On ne l'a jamais été.

-Vous...pourquoi tu voulais des grenades ? Demanda Ulysse, perdu.»

Laurent se raidit et Vincent devint blême. A ce moment précis, la voiture fit des soubresauts, ralentit, gémit, et rendit l'âme en crachotant une fumée sombre. Le voyant de l'essence était au plus bas, mais personne ne s'en soucia.

Laurent eut une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

«Je te fais pitié, alors ? Murmura-t-il à l'attention du conducteur.

-Je...je...

-Ulysse, tu veux savoir pourquoi Vincent voulait des grenades ?

-Laurent ! Je t'interdis ! Cria le Tueur.

-Tu veux savoir quel jour il me les a demandés ?

-Bah...euh...oui ?

-Laurent !

-Un jour où il avait capturé un homme. Tu ne me demandes pas qui ?»

Vincent voulut se jeter sur lui, mais le policier esquiva son coup et sortit de la voiture pour lui échapper. Hypnotisé, l'enfant le suivit et claqua la portière. Paniqué, Vincent ouvrit la boite à gants, fouilla ses poches, à la recherche de son flingue, et comprit que Laurent le lui avait pris pendant qu'il conduisait. Il se rua à l'extérieur.

«Il avait capturé un policier et il l'avait ligoté dans sa cave.

-Laurent !

-Et ensuite, il l'a tué.

-Laurent !

-C'était qui ? C'était qui ? Demanda Ulysse, pensant à une blague de mauvais goût.»

Vincent essaya de nouveau de le faire taire, mais le jeune homme le repoussa et lâcha sa bombe, en hurlant presque :

«Tu as devant toi le type qui a tiré sur ton père !»

Le poing de Vincent partit tout seul.

Le policier recula de quelques pas en se tenant le visage, le sang s'échappant de son nez coulant entre ses doigts.

Vincent se tourna vers Ulysse qui n'avait pas bougé en comprenant que cette conversation n'avait jamais rien eu d'une blague.

«Je. C'est. C'est pas vrai ? C'est pas vrai, ce qu'il dit, hein ? Bégaya le gosse, hésitant.

-...

-HEIN ?! Hurla-t-il.

-...Je suis désolé.

-Mais non tu...tu dois te tromper.»

L'enfant ne prit même pas conscience de la stupidité de sa réponse.

_Ulysse...Papa nous a quittés. _

Il regarda tour à tour Laurent au visage ensanglanté, la voiture, Vincent qui avait blêmi. Recula de quelques pas, la vue brouillée par les larmes, alors qu'il commençait à réaliser.

«Et pendant tout ce temps je t'ai suivi alors que tu...»

Il s'interrompit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit une deuxième chose.

«Ce n'est pas Laurent qui est complètement malade et qui veut me tuer. C'est toi ! Tu voulais me tuer depuis le début, comme _lui_ ! Comment...pourquoi...

-Attends, je...

-Ta gueule !»

L'enfant fit volte-face et fonça tête baissée dans les sous-bois, aveuglé par la colère. Vincent voulut se précipiter à sa suite, mais un cliquetis familier et une voix derrière lui l'en empêcha.

«Ne bouge pas.»

Il se retourna lentement, renonçant momentanément à poursuivre le jeune garçon.

Celui qui lui faisait face avait pointé son arme sur lui.

_Et merde !_

Il leva les mains en l'air en le foudroyant du regard, puisqu'il ne puvait guère faire plus. Il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, pas d'issues. La seule solution qui s'offrit à lui était de s'écraser. Le supplier à genoux. Demander grâce. Mais ça c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ceci dit, la perspective de laisser Ulysse à la merci de ce dément ne lui était guère plus agréable. Lentement, grimaçant, en mettant le plus de sincérité possible dans chacun de ses mots, il réussit à articuler :

«Attends...laisse-moi...laisse-moi le ramener chez lui. Et ensuite tu pourras...finir.»

Négocier avec cette courge lui faisait l'effet d'une remontée d'acide.

Et le pire, c'est que ce ne fut même pas efficace.

«Et laisser passer cette occasion ? Dit Laurent. Je ne crois pas.»

Et il tira.

...

*****Le titre du chapitre «Born to die» fait référence à une chanson de Lana Del Rey, qui apparaît dans l'épisode 12 de Unknown Movies (en version remixée *-*). Parce qu'UM, c'est comme House MD, il y a toujours des musiques de dingues, voilà.****

****Cliffhanger ? Haha, pas du tout. A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.****

****Ps : J'ai également écrit un crossover Le Pacte Des Marchombres/Web-shows (Mon dieu qu'est ce qui m'a pris), n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil.****


	6. Fragile

****Chapitre 5 : Fragile****

_«If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one (...)__  
__Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away (...)__  
__For all those born beneath an angry star__  
__Lest we forget how fragile we are.»_

Sting_*_

La douleur fut...fugace. Brutale, dévastatrice, l'espace d'une longue minute, puis elle diminua doucement, pour ne plus laisser qu'une sensation diffuse le long de son bras.

Lorsque Vincent rouvrit les yeux, il en fut presque déçu. Non, pas presque, il _était_ déçu. Il aurait préféré mourir.

Tout plutôt que de continuer ça. Mais bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas compter sur Laurent pour qu'il fasse une seule chose correctement dans sa vie. Où sont nos pires ennemis lorsqu'on en a besoin ?

La balle l'avait _touché_, mais par miracle (et par facilité scénaristique) elle ne l'avait pas percuté de plein fouet. Déchirant un peu de peau au passage -il devinait le sang qui déjà tachait sa veste ocre, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Pour une fois que c'était le sien, de sang, qui coulait...

Il ne bougea pas pendant longtemps. Il était bien là, allongé à la belle étoile. Encore un peu et il s'endormait à même le sol. Fermer les yeux. Fermer les yeux et partir, laisser le monde aux autres, à des gens qui en valaient un peu plus la peine. Tout arrêter.

C'était si tentant. Si facile.

Mais il lui restait une chose à faire. Qu'il meure, soit, volontiers même. Mais hors de question de laisser l'autre s'en tirer. Putain, non, il ne pouvait décemment pas mourir tant que son ex-acolyte était encore en vie. Il fallait remédier à ça, et vite.

Avant de lâcher prise.

…

Rien. Laurent ne ressentait rien, absolument rien, niet, nada, rien que du vide. Tuer, ne pas tuer, quelle différence cela faisait, sérieusement. Il était juste content que ce soit lui qui ai réussi à stopper celui qui était traqué par tout le pays depuis si longtemps. Fier de lui, en somme. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Quant au gosse, il lui réglerait son compte plus tard.

Doucement, le policier s'approcha du corps, pas à pas, en apnée. Vincent demeurait immobile, mais il était incapable de savoir s'il respirait toujours ou pas. Alors il s'approcha encore. S'agenouilla. Histoire de vérifier que tout cela était réellement arrivé...

…

Vincent entendit l'autre imbécile s'accroupit près de lui.

Purée, il était encore plus con qu'il ne le pensait.

Il se redressa d'un bond, et frappa du crâne l'homme qui se tenait près de lui, le faisant reculer (nom d'un chien, ça faisait super mal). Du pied, il envoya valser son arme quelques mètres plus loin, et, de son poing valide, acheva de le mettre KO. Tout cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une trentaine de secondes.

Le Tueur se redressa, grimaçant alors qu'il s'appuyait sans faire exprès sur son épaule blessée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il palpa ses côtes, son torse, sa nuque, son crâne (et merde, il s'était vraiment fait mal) dans un check-up improvisé, et il s'avéra que oui, il était bien vivant. A côté de lui, Laurent était inconscient -en vie, mais inconscient. Vincent se saisit de son arme, la pointa vers lui, posa son doigt sur la gâchette et...

Se souvint de l'existence d'Ulysse, enfui à travers bois. Et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule balle.

Hésitant, il regarda à tour de rôle le flingue au creux de son poing, Laurent, la forêt, recommença l'opération dans l'autre sens, soupira, re-regarda, re-soupira, et rangea finalement l'arme dans sa poche. Elle lui serait plus utile plus tard.

«T'as toujours eu un bol pas possible, cracha-t-il en direction du policier qui geignait faiblement, face contre terre.»

Puis il se mit aussitôt à la poursuite d'Ulysse, renonçant ainsi à sa voiture, et à sa vengeance tant espérée.

…

Il faisait si sombre, partout.

Ulysse avait l'impression qu'il faisait nuit depuis toujours et qu'il avait parcouru des kilomètres de distance. En vérité, avec ses petites jambes, et à force de trébucher sur les racines, se relever, retomber encore en se bouffant les branches basses des arbres dans la figure, il n'était guère allé bien loin, mais il n'en avait pas conscience.

Épuisé et frigorifié, il s'assit et s'appuya contre un tronc glacial, dont l'écorce transperçait son tee-shirt et se plantait douloureusement entre ses omoplates. Il se tortilla pour trouver une position un chouïa plus confortable et se recroquevilla sur lui même, ombre parmi les ombres.

«Les garçons n'ont pas peur, se répéta-t-il à mi-voix en essuyant rageusement ses larmes du plat de la main. Les garçons n'ont pas peur et savent se battre. Je suis courageux. Je suis _très_ courageux. Pas peur, pas peur, pas...»

Un hululement de chouette le fit sursauter, et il entendit une branche craquer derrière lui.

«Papaaaaaaa !»

…

Après dix minutes de marche à travers bois, il entendit nettement un hurlement aigu déchirer le silence. Sans hésiter, Vincent bifurqua vers la direction d'où provenait le cri -en se mangeant quelques branches au passage (au doux bruit de «Aïe, putain») et en priant de toutes ses forces pour que le petit soit en un seul morceau.

_Tuez moi. Moi, pas lui. _

«Ulysse ?! Où t'es planqué ?

-...

-J'ai pas envie de jouer à chat, sors nom de dieu !»

-...

-Ulysse !»

…

Ulysse s'était tapi derrière un buisson, le cœur battant. Entre deux branches, il voyait distinctement la veste ocre si aisément reconnaissable et les cheveux en pagaille. Il lui tournait le dos. Si proche. Il l'entendait l'appeler.

Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise autour de la pierre qu'il avait ramassée par terre. Une petite pierre de la taille de son poing, avec un côté tranchant.

Il allait le tuer. Et il vengerait son père.

Retenant son souffle, tel un félin en pleine chasse, il attendit que sa cible se tourne et se retrouve face à lui, avant de bondir de sa cachette et de lui planter son arme de fortune dans l'estomac. De toutes ses forces.

…

Lorsque Laurent rouvrit les yeux, il était seul sur le bord de la route.

Il se releva d'un bond, regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de...hé bien, de celui qu'il pensait avoir tué et qui avait visiblement ressuscité sans prévenir.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, à la recherche d'un indice, une preuve, n'importe quoi (et une bière aussi, mais c'était moins pro que des indices). Rien. Si ce n'est un sac de plastique contenant une dizaine de feuilles. Il les survola rapidement.

«C'est quoi ces conneries ? Grogna-t-il, déçu.»

Il reposa le sac et son contenu, et se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler le commissariat. Coup de bol, il tomba sur une de ses plus proches collègues, à savoir son assistante.

«Karo' ? C'est m...hein ? Mais évidemment que vous l'avez pas encore chopé, puisque c'est moi qui le tiens ! Je...ouais, bon, je le _tenais_. Bah, il s'est enfui quoi...Hé, sur un autre ton ! Envoies une équipe dans le secteur E8, au lieu de me traiter de boulet. Non, pas l'autoroute, la forêt. Il s'est sans doute barré par là, avec le gosse. Mais évidemment qu'il faut se grouiller putain, tu le fais exprès ou bien ?! C'est ça, ouais.»

Il raccrocha en poussant un long soupir.

Décidément, il fallait tout faire soi-même, ici.

…

«Aïe, non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Ça fait super mal putain ! Il est taré ce gosse !»

Il s'était simplement retourné, quand une ombre avait fondu sur lui et planté un truc pointu dans le ventre. Une chance que ce môme ait autant de force dans les bras qu'une pucelle anorexique de douze ans et demi.

Vincent lui arracha le caillou des mains et le jeta nonchalamment dans les fourrés.

«Tu voulais me tuer, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il, médusé.»

Il prit le regard plein de haine de l'apprenti assassin comme un acquiescement. L'idée que ce dernier ait voulu sa mort l'effleura à peine tant il était bluffé. Décidément, ce gosse avait du cran.

Il voulut s'agenouiller pour se mettre à sa hauteur, mais réussit seulement à éviter de justesse un petit poing furieux qui fusait vers son visage.

«Va t'en ! Et ne me dis pas que tu es désolé !

-...Je suis _sincèrement_ désolé ? Tenta Vincent en désespoir de cause.»

Il esquiva un deuxième coup.

Ulysse se jeta sur lui, le faisant reculer et trébucher sur une racine. Ils roulèrent tous les deux par terre, et Vincent eut (à sa plus grande honte) toutes les peines du monde à repousser le gamin complètement enragé qui cherchait visiblement à le tabasser au sol. Toujours accroupi, il recula un peu.

«Viens te battre si tu l'oses ! S'écria bravement Ulysse, debout à quelques pas de lui.

-Ce n'est pas au programme.»

Alors que l'enfant se ruait de nouveau sur lui, il se releva et lui emprisonna les poignets, le maintenant immobile. Il sentit clairement la volonté du tueur en herbe faiblir.

«Je veux pas...je veux pas mourir...murmura ce dernier en baissant la voix.

-Mec, tu crois pas que si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps ?»

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, et se dégagea de la prise de l'autre en se frottant les poignets l'un contre l'autre. Vincent tendit la main vers lui, mais il recula d'un bond, horrifié.

«Ne me touche pas ! Va t-en !

-Attends, je peux t'expliquer...

-Non tu peux pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter de toute manière.»

Au fond de lui, l'adulte savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer -lui dire quoi ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était lui ou le commissaire, qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre ? C'était évidemment faux. Son pire -meilleur- ennemi avait été à sa merci. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu le choix.

Au fond, avait-il seulement eu une raison bien précise de faire ça ? Pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Parce qu'il était comme ça. C'était le cours logique des événements.

Si sa vie avait été un film (il regrettait souvent que ça ne fut pas le cas), il aurait pu dire qu'il se contentait de suivre le script.

De nouveau, il tendit une main suppliante vers Ulysse, mais ce dernier recula encore et se renferma sur lui même, assis à même le sol à quelques mètres. Petit animal effarouché. Petite bête sauvage traquée et blessée.

Prise au piège.

…

Du coin de l'œil, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, Ulysse vit Vincent qui hésitait.

_Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici._

Un nouveau sanglot, de rage cette fois, le secoua tout entier. Quel enfoiré. C'était donc lui, le malade qui avait ruiné toute sa vie et sa famille. Dire qu'il ne s'était douté de rien, qu'il lui avait fait confiance...

Qu'il crève !

...

_«Papa, plus tard je serais médecin légiste et je travaillerais avec toi._

_-Bonne idée, aboya son père avec fureur. Ça me changera de tous ces imbéciles qui ne connaissent rien à rien !  
_

_-Mais Papa...»_

_Le Commissaire inspira un grand coup et se détendit. C'était souvent comme ça, il était colérique, nerveux, et souvent de mauvaise humeur à cause de son travail, qu'il prenait très au sérieux. Mais jamais il n'en avait auprès de son fils. Il sourit avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. _

_«Désolé, Ulysse. Tu as raison. Mais pour ça, faut bosser à l'école, je te préviens._

_-T'inquiètes. Répondit le garçon en tendant son poing fermé devant lui.»_

_Celui du Commissaire vint se coller au sien et il éclata de rire._

…

_«Bonne journée, mon chéri ?_

_-Non, grogna le commissaire de mauvaise humeur. Ce malade m'a encore filé entre les doigts. _

_-Ha non ! On est à table, là. Et Ulysse n'a pas besoin d'entendre._

_-M'man, je suis plus un gosse. Protesta Ulysse en ignorant le regard hilare de son père à travers la carafe d'eau. Je veux savoir la suite, moi !_

_-Tu arrêtes de lui raconter cette horrible histoire de serial killer pour t'amuser à lui faire peur, trancha sa mère sans l'entendre. On a déjà les médias pour ça !_

_-Oui, oui...désolé. J'arrête. Et toi, ta journée ?»_

_Tout en parlant, le commissaire avait glissé un clin d'œil pour réconforter le petit._

_«Je te raconterais tout ça quand tu seras un homme.» lui avait-il dit le lendemain._

…

_Maintenant, il était devenu un homme._

_..._

En proie à des sentiments aussi violents que contradictoires, l'enfant se recroquevilla un peu plus et releva le visage. A son grand soulagement -fureur ? Les deux ?- il constata que Vincent était toujours là.

…

Vincent regarda sa montre : quatre heures du matin. Les flics ne devraient pas tarder, Laurent les avait sans doute déjà prévenus. Il était encore temps pour lui de s'échapper. Mais l'idée de laisser Ulysse tout seul dans ce sous-bois sinistre, à la merci d'on-ne-sait quoi le répugnait au plus haut point. _Tu peux même la faire plus courte_, songea-t-il, _l'idée de le laisser te répugne au plus haut point. _

Mais bien sûr, il repoussa cette idée aux confins de son esprit. Il avait encore sa dignité, merde. Quand bien même elle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, infime.

Pendant de longues secondes, il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Sans oser s'approcher, mais sans pouvoir se résoudre à s'éloigner tout à fait.

Les flics allaient arriver. Il savait que s'il partait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Ulysse, lui expliquer, obtenir son pardon. Il ne pourrait pas revenir sur ses pas. C'était sa seule chance. La dernière. Alors il resta. Imitant le gosse, il s'assit contre un arbre, à quelques mètres, et le laissa pleurer son père en paix. Longtemps.

…

Laurent se rendit piteusement compte que, non seulement l'autre connard lui avait filé entre les pattes, mais en lui piquant son arme, de surcroît. Il songea avec amertume que ça allait être bien galère à expliquer à la compta du commissariat, et qu'il allait _encore_ se faire charrier par toute l'équipe. Cette bande d'incapables.

Il ouvrit la boîte à gants, et -miracle !- trouva un revolver. Chargé, mais hélas, plus petit que le sien. Tant pis, il ferait bien l'affaire.

Il renonça à prendre la voiture, il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Bip. Un message de Karoline lui annonçait qu'ils étaient en route. Il sourit, répondit qu'il s'occupait du tueur, et eux, du gosse. Ignorant la réponse indignée de son assistante (les SMS, on est pas obligés de les lire, dieu que c'était pratique !), il se mit en chasse en sifflotant.

L'heure était venue de prouver à Vincent qu'il était un ennemi de taille. En face à face.

Cette fois-ci, il ne le louperait pas.

…

Vincent inspira une bouffée d'air frais -une bénédiction, après ces aires d'autoroutes qui puaient l'essence et ces autoroutes de béton- et s'étira.

Les sanglots d'Ulysse avait cessé, ne restait plus que le silence. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils n'avaient pas esquissé un mouvement. Le jour se levait. Ce fut Vincent qui brisa le silence, doucement, le plus doucement possible :

«Je te demande pardon.»

...

*****La chanson Fragile ne m'appartient pas, évidemment. Elle est effectivement de Sting, mais par pitié, écoutez la version live avec Stevie Wonder. Je me suis permise de la mettre ici parce que...parce que les paroles collent bien et que j'adore cette chanson. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube facilement :) Voici la traduction :****

**_**Si l**_**_**e sang s'écoule quand la chair et l'acier ne font qu'un,  
La pluie de demain retirera toutes les taches,  
Pour tout ceux qui sont nés sous une mauvaise étoile,**_**  
**_**De crainte que nous oublions à quel point nous sommes fragiles.**_

**A bientôt pour la suite, Phi**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Chapitre 6 : Home Sweet Home**

«Je te demande pardon.

-Crève.»

D'accord, peut-être qu'Ulysse n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt.

Vincent palpa sa veste et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un briquet et son paquet de cigarettes. Il se murait de nouveau dans le silence, désemparé, lorsqu'il entendit :

«Pourquoi ?»

Ulysse s'était redressé, les yeux secs, et attendait sa réponse.

La bouche pâteuse, Vincent hésita à répondre.

«Parce que...je voulais prouver...je devais prouver quelque chose.

-En me ramenant chez moi ?»

Le Tueur tira une bouffée. Il mit une minute à comprendre que l'enfant ne demandait pas pourquoi il avait tué le Commissaire, mais pourquoi avait-il fait le choix de le protéger de Laurent par la suite. Ce môme avait décidément une logique à toute épreuve. Il mit cette incohérence sur le compte de la colère et du chagrin et répondit sincèrement :

«Parce que tu n'avais rien à voir avec...(il fit un geste vague de la main)..avec tout ça.

-Le fait que tu aies...que tu l'aies tué, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ? Répéta l'enfant, féroce.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Je suis sûr que ça l'est pas tant que ça. Fais un effort.

-J'ai tué des gens, Ulysse. Pas seulement _lui_. Plein d'autres.

-Je sais.»

Vincent retira tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou penser de gentil (ce qui ne faisait pas grand-chose au final) sur ce gosse. Il s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de son cerveau, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il souffla un peu de fumée.

«Et...reprit-il péniblement, et je les ai tués pour le cinéma. Parce qu'ils ne prenaient pas cet art au sérieux. J'ai une mission à remplir, et toi tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père m'a traqué si longtemps. C'était son job, après tout.

-Donc, tu m'as sauvé...pas parce que ça t'arrangeait, mais parce que tu pensais que c'était pas juste parce que j'avais rien fait de mal. Résuma l'enfant. Et tu as...(il frissonna) tu as tué des gens parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas autant le cinéma que toi.

-En gros, oui.

-C'est tellement pas logique que ça en aurait presque du sens.

-Ouais. L'histoire de ma vie.»

Ulysse ne remarqua pas l'ironie dans la voix du Tueur. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement plongé dans une intense réflexion. Son regard devint glacial. Tant de haine dans un seul visage !

«Et _lui_ ?»

Vincent hésita à lui dire la vérité, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

«Je voulais me prouver quelque chose. Je voulais montrer que j'étais capable de déjouer ses pièges et ses combines. Que j'étais plus fort que lui. Je voulais gagner, et j'ai gagné.

-Tu vas mourir aussi. Peut-être pas demain. Mais un jour. Je le vengerais quand je...

-Quand tu seras grand ? Supposa Le Tueur.»

L'enfant haussa les épaules, et demanda, étonné :

«Mais ça te fait pas peur de mourir ?»

Il lui répondit d'un geste vague, un geste qui voulait dire «Au point où j'en suis...», sans avoir le cœur de lui dire qu'il se berçait d'illusions.

Pendant quelques longues minutes, ils ne dirent plus rien, leurs esprits partis dans directions différentes. Vincent écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon et étira son dos endolori.

…

«Karoline, arrête la voiture ! On est arrivés.»

La jeune femme se gara et coupa le contact. Une voiture était en plein milieu de la route, mais les membres des forces de l'ordre ne virent personne autour. Un peu de sang ça et là. On s'était battu ici, il y a peu. VisitorQ, le chien du commissariat, aboya en direction de la forêt.

«Putain, le commissaire a encore voulu jouer aux héros.

-Oh le con. Il va tout faire foirer.

-Sûr que c'est pas la même pointure que Thorel.

-La ferme, répliqua Karol en tirant sur la laisse de VisitorQ. Venez, ils doivent être par là.»

...

Des bruits de pas. Une sirène qui s'évanouit au loin. Une voix qui s'écrie :

«Là, j'ai vu quelqu'un, chef !»

«C'est Bukowski. Murmura Ulysse. C'était un collègue de Papa.

-Laisse-les te ramener chez toi, alors. Dit Vincent.»

Ils se défièrent du regard, pensant tous deux à la même chose. Même en courant vite, il suffisait qu'Ulysse appelle à l'aide pour que Vincent se fasse attraper. Et il suffisait que l'adulte fasse taire l'enfant pour avoir une chance de s'échapper. Ces deux options les répugnaient l'un et l'autre, et, pendant une poignée de secondes, ils restèrent là à se demander lequel des deux craquerait le premier.

Ulysse secoua la tête.

«Pars. Vite. Sinon, ils vont t'attraper. Juré, craché, je dirais rien.

-...tu...ne m'en veux pas ?!

-Si. Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sauves-toi, comme ça on est quittes. Et si on est quittes, ça sera pas grave si tu meurs.»

Logique implacable. Calcul froid. Le Tueur se demanda comment un môme était capable d'avoir un tel raisonnement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Les pas et les cris se rapprochaient. Ulysse aurait juré avoir entendu le chien du commissariat aboyer. Plus que quelques minutes.

Vincent regarda le drôle de bonhomme qui, en à peine 24 heures, avait tout changé dans sa vie, en bien comme en mal. Il n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point le gamin était devenu adulte en si peu de temps. Plus fort, plus grave. C'était même effrayant que, dans un certain sens, un môme de dix ans puisse être plus adulte que lui, lui qui avait tellement peur de rester tout seul, dans le fond, accroché au cinéma comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

«Merci. Pour m'avoir ramené chez moi. Enfin...essayé, dit Ulysse avec un sourire.

-Va. Te. Faire. Foutre.

-Dépêche. Ils arrivent.»

Le Tueur recula de quelques pas, sans pour autant lui tourner le dos, incapable de se résoudre à partir, hésitant. Il se tint à quelques mètres de lui, près à s'enfuir. _Merci_, aurait-il voulu hurler à Ulysse, à la nuit, au monde entier. _Merci pour m'avoir arraché à ma solitude._

Mais un semblant de dignité l'en empêchait. Il se contenta de dire :

«C'était un type bien, ton père; honnête, droit. Plus courageux que n'importe qui. Tu as raison d'être fier de lui.»

Il hésita, recula encore...

«Tu lui ressembles.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui. Alors ne fais pas tout foirer.»

Avant de s'enfoncer définitivement dans les bois, courant le plus vite possible malgré son épaule blessée, sans se retourner.

Il s'en était sorti. Il s'en sortait toujours.

…

«Ulysse ! S'écria Bukowski en éblouissant le gamin avec sa lampe torche. Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Il est où, l'autre fils de...

-Franck ! S'indigna une de ses collègues, une petite rousse à la voix aiguë. Ne parle pas comme ça devant lui !»

Ulysse se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Vincent quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'apprêtait à indiquer machinalement cette direction aux policiers, mais eut la présence d'esprit de s'écrier :

«Il est mort !

-Mort, comment ça ?

-Pan, pan, couic, s'emporta le gamin avec agacement. Mort. C'est votre collègue Laurent qui l'a tué, il lui a tiré une balle, et il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Mais alors, où est Laurent ?

-Euh...il...il est parti...chercher la voiture. Voilà, c'est ça. Laurent est parti chercher la voiture pour venir me chercher et me ramener au commissariat. Je suis trop fatigué pour marcher.

-J'en reviens pas, on l'a enfin buté, ce malade !

-C'est Thorel qui aurait été content, tiens.

-La ferme Bukowski ! Pas devant le petit !»

Ulysse se laissa entraîner par les ex-collègues de son père. Couverture sur les épaules, il se dirigea avec eux vers les voitures, en prenant une mine affligée pour rendre son mensonge un peu plus crédible...en en faisant peut-être un peu trop parfois («Je suis si heureux d'être en vie !»). Mais le petit jeu ne dura qu'une minute. Sérieusement éprouvé par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, l'enfant finit par craquer pour de bon, dans une monstrueuse crise de larmes. Absolument poignante.*

«Le contrecoup, dit sombrement Bukowski en lui tapotant l'épaule, persuadé comme toujours de faire des remarques utiles et bienvenues.»

Soudain, Ulysse retint son souffle. A côté de lui, le chien-policier continuait d'aboyer en direction de la forêt, excité par une odeur qu'il était le seul à pouvoir sentir. Il grognait et tirait avec fureur sur sa laisse en montrant les dents.

«Vi', assez ! Cria Karoline en donnant un coup sec sur le collier.»

L'animal couina lamentablement et finit par obéir, au grand soulagement d'Ulysse, qui avait craint un instant que son secret ne soit découvert. Il tourna discrètement la tête par-dessus son épaule, et il pensa à son ami qui courait toujours, et qui était déjà loin, très loin.

…

Après s'être enfoncé dans les bois, Vincent arriva, dieu sait comment, au beau milieu d'une petite route de campagne, bien entendu déserte à cette heure-ci.

Il regarda autour de lui, en proie à une sensation de vide qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Que faire ? Où aller ? Retrouver Laurent ? S'enfuir et poursuivre sa mission de cinéphile ?

Ulysse était sauvé. C'était le plus important, après tout. Mais maintenant ? Il se sentit lentement gagné par la panique et décida de s'asseoir, la tête lui tournant.

«Ha non putain, c'est pas le moment. Grogna-t-il la tête entre ses genoux, agacé par cet accès de faiblesse.»

Il se remit sur ses pieds, les idées de nouveau claires.

…

Quand Ulysse arriva chez lui en voiture de police, exténué et le visage encore humide d'avoir pleuré, il était huit heures du matin.

Encore engourdi, il se rendit à peine compte que sa mère se jetait sur lui pour l'arracher des bras des policiers, féroce. Il reconnut son odeur, sa voix qui disait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, entrecoupé de larmes et de «oh mon dieu», marmonna «Je vais bien, je suis là» avant de s'endormir sans même avoir eu le temps d'atteindre son lit.

Une fois couché, il rouvrit brièvement les yeux dans un état de demi-sommeil. Il retrouva les ombres familières de sa chambre, ses meubles, ses posters...Vincent apparut fugitivement dans son esprit, de manière vague, comme un accéléré des dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais il repoussa cette pensée. _Demain_, firent ses paupières qui déjà se refermaient. Il laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement et se rendormit.

…

Après quelques minutes de marche sur le côté de gauche de la route**, Vincent aperçut un panneau indicateur. Il le lut et sourit. Le hasard l'avait déposé près de chez lui. Près de l'endroit où il devait aller.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Laurent. Ils ne s'étaient pas contactés, mais son instinct lui souffla qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où ils pouvaient se retrouver. Laurent était une vraie courge, mais son côté théâtral le mènerait au bon endroit, il le savait. Le Tueur sourit et s'étira. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il n'y avait qu'une fin possible, mais elle lui convenait. Il palpa sa poche, raffermit sa prise sur son arme, vérifia qu'elle était chargée, et reprit son chemin.

_J'arrive, mec. Bientôt. J'arrive._

Il avait tout prévu.

...

Quand Ulysse s'éveilla, son radio-réveil lui indiquait qu'il était...dix-huit heures. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux que tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et lui coupèrent le souffle, tant ils étaient violents.

«Papa...»

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il savait pertinemment que la police allait l'interroger, et c'était pas le moment de faire une boulette.

Laurent était...aucune idée de où il pouvait être. D'ailleurs il s'en foutait pas mal. L'enfant fit un geste de la main, comme pour effacer le policier de son esprit. Il n'était qu'un détail. L'intuition de ses dix ans lui souffla que les autres policiers ne l'embêteraient pas trop de ce côté-là -triste à dire, mais personne ne voulait que Laurent revienne au poste de sitôt.

Vincent. Officiellement, il était mort. Mais après ? Peut être qu'il avait pris une autre voiture et s'était enfui le plus loin possible...Ulysse chercha la destination la plus lointaine possible, mais comme lui même n'avait jamais dépassé la Bretagne de ses vacances, il laissa très vite tomber.

Frustré de ne pas en savoir plus, il se jeta à bas de son lit (mais pourquoi avait-il dormi tout habillé ?!) et courut à la cuisine à la recherche de sa mère, reprenant rapidement ses repères et ses esprits.

…

_Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée._

Vincent entra et inspira un grand coup. Il sourit et murmura :

«Home Sweet Home.»

...

***Parce que What the Cut ?! c'est mal -et le mal c'est le bien.**

****Oui, référence à un OS de Mad Calypso (qui n'a rien à voir avec Unknown Movies.)**

**A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre (woh, déjà). JustePhi.**


	8. Faux-semblants

**Chapitre 7 : Faux-semblants**

**BON. UM16, on en parle ou pas ? Comment, que dites-vous ? On est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il déchire sa maman ? Ok, n'en parlons plus.**

**(Ne parlez jamais aux inconnus dans la rue, les enfants. Jamais.)**

**Bref. Apparemment faut prévenir, alors je préviens : il va y avoir un ou des mort(s). Dans une fic sur InThePanda. Avouez, vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout. Bonne lecture (enfin, bonne...tout est relatif).**

_..._

«Home sweet home.»

Le Tueur posa son regard sur sa cave adorée. Elle était sombre, humide, carrément glauque; une croix gammée et le symbole de l'anarchie était tagués sur le mur à la peinture noire, et la lampe grésillait de manière plus qu'inquiétante; mais c'était son chez-lui. Vincent s'assit sur la chaise, qui avait accueilli tant de ses victimes, et soupira de soulagement. Un peu de répit, enfin. S'il était assez secoué mentalement, ce n'était rien comparé à sa forme physique devenue alarmante. Par miracle, il trouva un peu de nourriture (il préféra ne pas vérifier les dates de péremption. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche) et but au robinet. Il retira sa veste pour regarder son épaule; elle était marquée d'une entaille de quelques centimètres, heureusement superficielle. Aucun muscle n'était touché. Il avait eu de la chance, comme d'habitude. Rassuré, il s'assit à même le sol, dos au mur et décida de piquer un somme en attendant Laurent.

Il ne devrait plus tarder.

…

Lorsqu'Ulysse descendit à la cuisine, il vit sa mère à table avec deux autres personnes. Il reconnut Bukowski et Karoline. Sa mère lui sourit en masquant son air fatigué, et le prit sur ses genoux.

«Tu as faim ? (Voyant son fils répondre par la négative, elle le serra dans ses bras et enchaîna :) On va te poser quelques questions, d'accord ? Ce ne sera pas long.

-D'accord.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avec le dénommé Vincent Mauvesefoy ? Demanda Bukowski avec autorité.

-Qui ça ? Fit mine de ne pas comprendre Ulysse.»

Le policier soupira avec agacement, et Ulysse eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un fou rire, se mordant les joues.

Ça promettait d'être drôle.

…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, alarmé par un bruit. Sa montre indiquait huit heures du matin. C'était toujours ça de pris. Il se releva et s'étira, pour accueillir son visiteur.

Prêt à en finir.

«Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Laurent en entrant comme une furie.»

Vincent faillit se donner une claque monumentale sur le front.

«Euh, peut être que je suis ici parce que c'est _ma_ cave à la base ?

-Je...ouais, bon. Marmonna son ex-acolyte. Plus pour longtemps.»

Le tueur soupira avec dédain puis, plus rapide que celui qui lui faisait face, sortit son arme.

«A...attends, mec...Déconne pas. On peut en discuter, quand même ?

-Je suis pas le genre de mec qui disc...»

Vincent fut pris d'une sensation désagréable et ne termina pas sa phrase. Il raffermit sa prise sur le revolver pour se donner une contenance. _Ne pas craquer. Encore quelques minutes avant la délivrance._ Faisant de son mieux pour masquer son trouble, il déclara d'une voix glaciale :

«Tu as deux minutes.»

…

«Je t'aime bien, Ulysse, reprit Karo' en luttant pour rester calme. Mais si tu n'y mets pas un tout petit peu du tien...

-Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez, pleurnichait Ulysse. J'ai rien fait, moi...

-Je sais bien ! On te demande quelque chose de simple, pourtant. Laurent. Où est-il ?

-Parti...parti chercher la voiture.

-Oui-on-sait. Martela la policière, excédée. Mais où était la voiture ?

-...sur la route ?»

Bukowski regarda sa montre et poussa un gémissement.

…

Laurent inspira un grand coup.

«Où est le gamin ?

-Avec tes collègues. Ah, pardon, je suis bête. Les collègues que tu entubes bien profond depuis des semaines.

-Et tu penses que...qu'il sait ? Pour nous ?

-Bordel, y a jamais eu de nous qui tienne. Arrête de parler comme si on était pédés.

-Non, mais je veux dire...il pense vraiment que j'ai rien à voir avec toi ?

-Tu me fais gerber. T'assumes rien, ton seul problème c'est de savoir si il va balancer et si tu vas te faire gronder parce que t'as tué trois personnes. T'es vraiment un psychopathe. Évidemment qu'il a compris, il est pas _si_ con que ça.

-T'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup.»

Vincent le regarda par en-dessous, méfiant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est ce que Laurent cherchait à prouver, au juste ? Il pensait le voir le supplier de l'épargner, mais la conversation prenait un tour insoupçonné. Et ça, c'était rarement bon signe.

«Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Gronda-t-il. On s'en fout de savoir si je l'apprécie ou pas. Je voulais juste lui sauver la peau parce que _tu_ voulais le buter. Tout ça parce que c'est le fils de l'autre grizzli, là. T'as un sacré complexe d'infériorité mon gars.

-Change pas de sujet. Je voulais que tu le butes parce que _tu_ m'as trahi.

-Tu déconnes ? C'est toi qui a disparu pendant un mois entier !

-C'est parce que nos théories et notre manière d'agir étaient trop différentes. Tu te souviens ? Quand je t'ai dit que je tuais au feeling et que tu m'as engueulé ? On formait pas une assez bonne équipe. Alors je me suis dit qu'Ulysse, ouais, ce serait cool pour qu'on...qu'on raffermisse nos liens en tant que coéquipiers et tout...»

Excédé, le cinéphile se détourna et flanqua un coup de pied dans la chaise.

«Bordel, mais arrête d'être aussi con ! Y a jamais eu d'équipe, y a rien du tout ! A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ? Je comprends plus rien ! Tu trahis les flics, tu m'entubes, tu trahis, tu m'entubes, et entre les deux tu me sors un speech insensé sur l'esprit d'entraide ou je ne sais quelles conneries. Ça n'a aucun sens, putain !

-Tu te rappelles, ce que tu as dit à Thorel avant de le buter ?»

Lui tournant toujours le dos, Vincent s'acharnait contre la chaise, la martelant de coups de pied, déterminé à en faire des allumettes. Il répliqua, essoufflé par sa tirade :

«Non.

-_Repose-toi les bonnes questions_.

-Je...»

Il s'arrêta deux secondes pour réfléchir.

«J'en sais rien. Tes actions ont tellement aucun sens. Tu balades tout le monde en les tenant par les couilles, parce que personne ne te prend au séri...»

Il s'interrompit, alors qu'une idée -vraiment, vraiment, vraiment- terrifiante lui venait en tête. Il se tourna pour faire face à Laurent et le regard victorieux de ce dernier confirma sa théorie.

…

«Tu dis que Vincent est mort. Pourquoi n'avons nous pas trouvé son corps ?»

La bouche d'Ulysse devint sèche. Fini de jouer. S'il se plantait, la traque de Vincent reprendrait, et il se ferait attraper à cause de lui.

«Je...je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu un coup de feu alors j'ai cru que...

-Tu as _entendu_ ? Mais pourquoi t'être enfui alors ? Que s'est il passé ?

-Laurent a dit qu'il avait tué mon père ! Évidemment que je suis parti !»

Karol se figea.

«Pardon, bonhomme (bonhomme. C'était bon signe) finit-elle par dire. Je ne voulais pas...on va ouvrir une enquête et enregistrer ton témoignage, d'accord ? Merci beaucoup pour votre temps.

-C'est normal, murmura Madame Thorel du bout des lèvres.»

Ulysse se tortilla pour échapper à ses bras, glissa de ses genoux en murmurant «Au revoir» et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, mais continuait d'étouffer.

_Vincent...tu es où ?_

…

«Sérieux. C'est ce que tu allais dire, pas vrai ? Personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux. C'est tellement plus pratique de passer pour un con pour avoir ce qu'on veut. Résultat, j'ai toute une équipe de flics qui me suit aveuglément, persuadé que je suis un trouillard, j'ai Thorel qui m'a fait confiance jusqu'au bout, et mieux, je t'ai toi, qui m'a rejoint dans cette cave moisie (Vincent n'eut même pas la force de protester) de ton plein gré, persuadé que tu réussirais à me buter en premier, parce qu'à tes yeux je suis trop con pour te vaincre.»

Tout en parlant, il avait avancé de quelques pas, sa main cachant son flingue dans sa poche, forçant le tueur -méritait-il toujours ce titre ?- à reculer. Son dos heurta le mur. Pris au piège de manière aussi banale, il en aurait hurlé. Ça, non, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux face à face, se demandant lequel des deux oserait sortir son arme le premier. Mais Laurent laissait durer. Savourant d'avance sa victoire.

«Je mène le jeu depuis le début, Vincent. Reprit l'autre, tirant le cinéphile de ses pensées. Ça aussi, tu l'as dit à Thorel, tu te rappelles ? _Le héros, c'est moi_ ! Hé bien non. C'est _moi_, le héros. On dirait que l'histoire se répète, pas vrai ?»

Semblant. Depuis le début, il faisait semblant. Et lui, Vincent, s'était fait avoir.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en foutait complètement.

La main de Laurent toujours dans sa poche. Ce crevard lui avait sûrement piqué son arme planquée dans la voiture, mais ça aussi, il s'en foutait. Il devinait son doigt qui retenait la gâchette, guettant le bon moment. Il lui fallait être plus rapide que lui. Un seul geste suspect, et tout serait perdu. Un sourire las se dessina imperceptiblement sur son visage.

«Mec. J'ai toujours été le héros de l'histoire, quoi que tu en dises.»

Le policier le saisit au col d'une main et le plaqua au mur. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre. C'était l'erreur qu'il attendait pour agir.

Sortir l'arme d'une main, bloquer le bras ennemi de l'autre. Plaquer le canon contre le torse qui lui fait face.

«Il y a juste un truc que tu ne sais pas, Laurent. C'est que je préférerais crever, au sens propre du terme, plutôt que de me faire tuer par toi. Tu saisis la nuance ?»

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard du flic.

_J'arrive, Maxence. Bientôt. J'arrive._

Presser la gâchette. Coup de feu, cri étouffé, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule.

Et enfin, lâcher prise.

Deuxième coup de feu, et puis plus rien.

...

**FIN**

Non, je déconne.

…

Deux jours déjà qu'il était rentré chez lui. Sa mère avait insisté pour le garder avec elle à la maison pendant une semaine. Terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre pour de bon. Ulysse avait protesté, arguant que son école était à cinq cent mètres, mais dans le fond ça l'arrangeait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il récupérait petit à petit, et bientôt tout cela ne sera que des souvenirs.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il se leva et descendit satisfaire les grondements de son estomac. Sa mère, comme à son habitude, prenait son petit déjeuner en lisant le journal.

«Salut, m'man. Marmonna-t-il, encore comateux. Ça va ?»

Elle ne répondit pas, plongée dans sa lecture, les yeux brillants -de peur ? De soulagement ? Ulysse commença à paniquer et répéta :

«M'man ? Tu vas bien ?»

Elle poussa un cri terrible et jeta le journal au sol avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains en gémissant.

«Maman !»

Le petit garçon ramassa l'hebdomadaire et lut rapidement la première page.

«_FIN DU DRAME. Le dénommé Vincent Mauvesefoy a été retrouvé mort d'une balle dans la tête dans sa cave secrète, après plusieurs mois de traque par les forces de l'ordre et un total de dix-sept meurtres, dont celui du Commissaire Thorel -récemment décoré de la Légion d'Honneur, à titre posthume._

_Laurent Gydius, ex-assistant de Thorel et réputé pour son efficacité, sa loyauté et sa grande conscience professionnelle, a été trouvé mort lui aussi, d'une balle qui a perforé le poumon droit. Le tueur en série l'a vraisemblablement abattu avant de retourner son arme contre lui. Une enquête est en cours. _

_Toutes nos condoléances aux familles des dix-sept victimes._»

Bouleversé, Ulysse se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

«Là...là. C'est fini. Il ne pourra plus rien nous arriver, dit-elle pour le rassurer. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, d'accord ?

-Je sais...C'est pas...c'est pas ça...hoqueta-t-il contre son épaule.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?»

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Sauves-toi, comme ça on est quittes. Et si on est quittes, ça sera pas grave si tu meurs._

Se crispa.

_Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir dit ça. Tellement, tellement désolé._

«Rien. C'est rien. J'ai eu très peur, c'est tout.

-C'est normal...Tu as été très courageux, je suis fière de toi. Tout va bien maintenant, il est mort. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il.»

Il se dégagea, mit un sweat par dessus son pyjama, une paire de baskets, et se précipita dans le jardin. Il tira dans son ballon de foot, qui alla rebondir contre le mur en face. Il frappa une deuxième fois, de toutes ses forces, puis une troisième, encore et encore, à défaut de pouvoir frapper sur quelqu'un.

Inconsolable.

_Je suis tellement désolé..._

…

_Des mains qui le happent, le transportent. Tout est flou et blanc, il en est presque ébloui. Ou peut-être qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de voir la lumière, après tout ce temps ? Bah. Quelle importance désormais. _

_«_J'ai toujours été le héros de l'histoire_». Bon Dieu, mais quelle niaiserie. Voilà ce que c'est que de vouloir crever avec classe, on balance des vieilles répliques bien pourries. Ça permet de ne pas trop penser qu'on va mourir. _

_Au moins, le gosse va bien. Laurent n'est plus un fou dangereux en liberté. Et puis il y aura Maxence aussi. C'est cool. Et plus besoin de répandre le sang partout autour de lui pour une cause inutile, il faut bien l'admettre. Le cinéma fera sa vie comme un grand. Il a fonctionné des années sans lui, alors autant continuer. En y réfléchissant, il se rend compte qu'il aurait du faire ça bien plus tôt. _

_Et puis bon. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soient toujours les mêmes qui meurent. _

…

**Épilogue à venir !**

**JustePhi. **


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

En ce mercredi après-midi de mai 2032, une jeune fille était plongée dans l'élaboration de sa nouvelle fan-fiction. Concentrée, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle grogna, agacée d'être dérangée.

«Dépo' ? Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil. On va au cinéma, tu viens avec nous ?

-Nan, j'ai trop la flemme. Et je suis occupée.

-Alleeez. ElanDuLac apporte les pop-corn en plus, tu peux pas rater ça.

-Tant pis, une autre fois.

-C'est un film sur le serial killer qui s'est suicidé, ça a l'air trop bien.

-...C'est à quelle heure ?».

…

Un peu plus tard, Déponia bondissait hors de la station de métro et rejoignait trois autres jeunes filles qui se tapaient dans les mains en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer.

«T'en as mis du temps, lui lança ElanDuLac en guise de salut, grelottante de froid.

-Un lama s'est jeté sur les voies. Répliqua son amie, pince-sans-rire. Il voulait se suicider.

-Bah voyons. Dit Mistuki.»

LaMandragore s'esclaffa et, se penchant vers le descriptif à l'entrée du cinéma, elle lut :

«_Vincent, traqué sans relâche par la police depuis des mois pour meurtres, s'évanouit dans la nature avec un enfant de dix ans pour le protéger de son complice, devenu trop encombrant. Ou comment un serial killer décide de sauver le fils d'une de ses vieilles connaissances. Inspiré de faits réels._

-'Tain, ils se sont vraiment pas foulés pour le résumé...

-Et puis «inspiré de faits réels» quoi, sérieusement...ça vous rappelle pas What the Stuck ?! Le mec avec la tête de cheval qui...

-Et nos cinéphiles, ils en disent quoi ? Coupa Déponia.

-Bah, Turendal a hurlé dessus dans son vlog...

-Sans blague. Y a-t-il une seule vidéo où il ne hurle pas ?

-...mais le Croque-Mort de Films a adoré, apparemment. Il dit que le personnage du Commissaire est super badass.

-Mouais. Reste à savoir lequel des deux a raison. Intervint Mitsuki.

-Je vote pour l'adorateur de pelles. Dit ElanDuLac.

-Et moi pour Turendal. C'est trop beau pour être vrai, ce sera forcément un film pourri.

-Challenge accepted.»

Elles rirent.

«Bon, les filles, coupa LaMandragore en faisant des ronds de buée dans l'air froid. C'est pas que ça caille, mais...

-Mais ça caille.»

Les quatre adolescentes s'engouffrèrent dans le hall.

…

«Bon, bon OK...grommela ElanDuLac en sortant de la salle. T'as gagné.

-Pardon ? Fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu Déponia. J'ai pas bien compris, j'ai quoi ?

-Ok, t'as gagné le pari. Répéta la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un putain de bon film. C'est le Croque-Mort qui avait raison. Et toi aussi, ô Déponia, grande prêtresse du cinéma intergalactique. C'est bon, là ?

-Fais gaffe, elle est capable de t'enregistrer et d'en faire sa sonnerie de portable. Dit LaMandragore, hilare.

-Pas bête, j'y avais même pas pensé.

-Je vous hais.

-Plus sérieusement, ce film est dingue quand même. Le mec, à dix ans, il risque sa vie avec un tueur en série et l'autre taré, là, et vingt ans plus tard il réalise un film dessus !

-A ce stade, c'est pas un film qu'il lui faut, c'est un psy. Commenta Déponia, le ton docte.

-Tu vois toujours le mal partout choupette.

-Appelle moi encore une fois _choupette_ et je te jure que je...

-_Je vous découpe en morceaux, je suis complètement zinzin, je prépare mon couteau_...

-La ferme Mitsuki !

-Meh.

-Temps mort ! S'écria LaMandragore.»

Drapées dans leur dignité, les jeunes filles cessèrent de se chamailler pour écouter leur amie -sauf Mitsuki qui boudait. Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers la jeune fille.

«Je viens d'avoir une idée. Dit-elle.

-Comme une fois tous les dix ans.

-True story de ouf frère.

-Je vous déteste. Non, sérieusement. L'histoire du serial killer fan de cinéma, et le commissaire qui le traque, et l'autre qui trahit, et le gamin...C'est juste trop cool. Et puis, on adore le cinéma. Puis bon, Vincent Mauvesefoy c'est genre une légende, LinksTheMoon a même fait un Point Connaissance dessus, alors y a plein de trucs à dire dessus et je me disais que...

-Accouche.

-Bah ce serait cool si...Je veux dire, vous pensez pas que ça ferait une web-série trop stylée ? On parle de cinéma un peu underground comme on aime, et à côté on crée une trame scénaristique avec un personnage un peu dans le genre tueuse en série et tout...»

Au mot de «tueuse en série» Déponia avait sursauté et dévisagea son amie avec un regard plein d'espoir. Celui d'ElanDuLac s'illumina littéralement. Mitsuki cessa de bouder et leva les yeux, subitement intéressée. LaMandragore interpréta leur silence de travers et battit en retraite :

«Bon, bon, je disais ça comme ça...»

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteure**

Et c'est sur cet épilogue...écrit sous LSD manifestement, que se conclut _Heureux qui comme Ulysse_. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au fait, celui/celle qui attrape toutes les références (pas subtiles) à la Web Team dans ce chapitre gagne une limousine plaquée or (FanFiction Moneeeey).

Je tenais à remercier Mitsuki81, Elan Du Lac, La Mandragore de Nantes et Déponia, d'une part pour m'avoir permis de les faire apparaître dans cet épilogue (je suis tellement mais tellement pas désolée. Sachez que je me suis bien éclatée à imaginer vos dialogues), et d'autre part pour toutes leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. Vous êtes des gens vraiment très cools *-*

Un gros merci également à Mad Calypso, Rain-Flicker, Guest, Ayumi Fubuki, BluHair et Romiche pour leur soutien. Ainsi qu'à Alice Tennant, Cracky64, Hizerielle, Bakanard, SunWings, Miss pika, (je vous vois, petites followeuses de l'ombre :P) et les lecteurs/trices fantômes potentiel(les). J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !

Et bien évidemment, MERCI à ces messieurs dames de l'équipe d'UM (pas seulement les acteurs, tout le monde !) pour cette émission de malade qui fait couler beaucoup d'encre sur ce site. Ils se font haïr à cause de leurs foutus cliffhangers mais on les aime bien quand même (Faites revivre Théo et le tueur par pitié). (Si jamais vous tombez là dessus, je suis vraiment désolée xD).

La bise. JustePhi.


	10. Anyway the wind blows

**Anyway the wind blows**

.

(NA : Petit OS/songfic/whatever que je rajoute des mois après la conclusion de cette fic. Une scène coupée, mettons. Y a du Bottero, du Bohemian Rhapsody, du Cyrano de Bergerac, du Unknown Movies et des morts, c'est un peu le bordel mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. Vous pouvez relire le dernier chapitre juste avant l'épilogue, pour vous remettre dans le bain, mais vous êtes pas obligés. Bref).

.

_«Mec. J'ai toujours été le héros de l'histoire, quoi que tu en dises.»_

_Laurent policier le saisit au col d'une main et le plaqua au mur. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre. C'était l'erreur qu'il attendait pour agir._

_Sortir l'arme d'une main, bloquer le bras ennemi de l'autre. Plaquer le canon contre le torse qui lui fait face. _

_«Il y a juste un truc que tu ne sais pas, Laurent. C'est que je préférerais crever, au sens propre du terme, plutôt que de me faire tuer par toi. Tu saisis la nuance ?»_

_Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard du flic. _

J'arrive, Maxence. Bientôt. J'arrive.

_Presser la gâchette. Coup de feu, cri étouffé, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule. _

_Et enfin, lâcher prise._

_..._

**_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy ?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
_****_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
To me..._****_  
_**

_Le nom du monde était souffrance._

Vincent regarde le corps étendu à ses pieds. Remonte jusqu'à son flingue, pendant au bout de son bras, puis jusqu'à sa main qui tremble. La manche de sa veste avec un peu de sang et de poudre dessus.

C'est curieux, cette sensation de ressentir quelque chose, justement. Enfin autre chose qe ce grand vide tiède qui lui tenait lieu d'émotions depuis si longtemps. La peine, le chagrin. Pas pour Laurent, évidemment, mais pour le gosse. Pour lui-même, aussi. Il avait toujours pensé être fort, mais maintenant que l'heure est venue, cette perspective devient terrifiante. Un monde sans lui ne fonctionnera pas correctement. Le monde ne peut pas aller bien s'il n'est pas là pour foutre la merde et tout détruire sur son passage. Détruire, c'est un peu sa marque de fabrique, son domaine. Et s'il ne détruit pas, personne ne pourra reconstruire derrière lui. Il y a...un équilibre à respecter, en quelque sorte.

_Le nom du monde était terreur._

Terreur de voir que le monde va continuer sans lui. De voir que le vent souffle et que la vie continue. Sans Laurent, sans le Commissaire, sans Maxence.

Sans lui.

Le monde tourne, le soleil se lève et meurt. Avec ou sans lui. C'est ainsi.

**_Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head_**_  
_**_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_**_  
_**_Mama, life had just begun_**_  
_**_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_**

_Une mort de plus pour le meurtrier sanguinaire_, diront les journaux. Selon eux, la vie humaine n'a aucune valeur pour lui. Faux. Le crime est simplement le prix à payer pour sa cause. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Il ne sent pas désolé pour Laurent. C'était un connard, et il était dangereux. Au final, il aura rendu service. Et c'est pareil pour les autres. Leur vie ont compté pour lui -c'est juste que le cinéma comptait plus que le reste. Au final, ces _malheureuses victimes_ (sic les journalistes) se seront rendues utiles au moins une fois dans leur vie. Ils devraient être fiers d'avoir participé à son combat, au lieu de se plaindre.

Meurtrier sanguinaire...

Il sourit.

Ils sont si loin de la vérité.

**_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on  
As if nothing really matters_**

Il ne reviendra pas demain.

Non, sérieusement. Revenir, ça implique d'avoir un point de départ, pas vrai ? Ça tombe bien, il n'en a pas. Des mois et des mois de traque, dormir dans sa caisse, aller d'un point à un autre sans autre but que de tuer, de sauver sa peau -et, idéalement, les deux- n'avoir ni toit ni ancrage quelconque...c'était son quotidien. Un peu bohème. Volatil.

Personne ne l'attend. Presque personne.

Jusqu'ici, cela lui convenait parfaitement. C'était un choix qu'il avait fait, celui de vivre selon ses convictions, et d'en assumer les conséquences. Jamais il n'avait souffert de la solitude, même pas lorsqu'il avait tué son propre frère -un étranger comme un autre. Même pas lorsqu'il avait buté le Commissaire, pourtant une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eu à faire. Et puis, tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Maxence. Le gosse. Fou comme nos barrières peuvent céder rapidement, lorsqu'on rencontre les bonnes personnes. Fou comme les bonnes personnes peuvent nous mener à notre propre perte.

Non, non, ne pas y penser. Garder des forces pour les minutes à suivre.

Revenir où ? Pour qui, pourquoi ? Finir au trou ?! Non merci ! Continuer à se cacher ? Non, merci ! Vivre ?

Non, merci.

**_Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine,  
body's aching all the time.  
_**

La main cesse de trembler. Elle remonte le long du corps. Elle prend tout son temps pour apposer le canon sur la peau, caresse glacée.

C'est bizarre, la vie. On est pépère à faire son petit business, regarder des films de génie tranquillement, et bim, par la force des choses on se retrouve soudainement dans une cave avec son acolyte mort à ses pieds et un flingue sur la tempe.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il se voyait mourir.

Face au Commissaire, il avait cru y passer. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il avait perdu, que des renforts allaient débarquer à la dernière minute. Mais non, il avait gagné, et il en avait été le premier surpris. Quand il s'était échappé à travers la forêt, laissant le gamin derrière lui, il pensait que sa blessure le ralentirait et que le gosse le dénoncerait pour qu'il soit attrapé. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait laissé s'enfuir.

Douce chaleur.

Ouais, la mort il l'avait croisée, plusieurs fois -évidemment. Il l'avait regardée en face plusieurs fois -évidemment.

Mais la sienne. La sienne ! C'était une autre histoire.

_Le nom du monde était souffrance._

Il a mal à sa blessure, à l'épaule. Mal à la tête et à la poitrine. Faire cesser tout ça.

Mais la main retombe. Fatiguée, faible et lâche. Il faut croire que lâcher prise n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air. Sa tête s'appuie contre le mur. Quelques secondes encore.

**_Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
_**

La main remonte, pour de bon cette fois. Le doigt qui se pose sur la gâchette, tout doucement. Juste avant d'appuyer, ses pensées s'envolent vers Ulysse. Quel drôle de môme. Pourvu que tout aille bien pour lui. Pourvu qu'il lui pardonne, un jour.

Gratitude. Espoir.

_Garde-toi. Et que ta route soit belle._

Deuxième coup de feu, et puis plus rien.

**_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me  
Anyway the wind blows... _**

…

Bisous. Phi.

_Traduction même si c'est moins classe en français (parce que je te vois, Dépo) :_

_Est-ce la réalité, est-ce seulement un rêve ?_

_Emporté dans l'éboulement, pas d'échappatoire à la réalité_

_Peu importe, le vent qui souffle n'a pas d'importance pour moi._

_Je viens de tuer un homme maman. J'ai mis mon arme contre sa tête, _

_pressé la détente. Il est mort, maintenant._

_La vie vient de commencer maman,_

_Mais je suis déjà parti et j'ai tout gâché. _

_Si je ne suis pas retour demain à cette heure,_

_Continue, avance, avance_

_Comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance._

_Trop tard, mon heure est venue. Je sens des frissons le long de mon dos,_

_mon corps ne cesse de me faire mal._

_Au revoir tout le monde, je dois vous laisser_

_Vous laisser derrière moi et regarder la vérité en face._

_Je ne veux pas mourir Maman,_

_Je souhaite parfois n'être jamais venu au monde._

_Rien ne compte vraiment pour moi,_

_Peu importe que le vent souffle._

**Ps : Unknown Movies revient à son créateur respectif.**


End file.
